


Pretending

by NightmareJasmine, RichardLyex



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Bartender!Vivi, Buttler!Mystery, ExSlave!Arthur, ExThief!Lewis, F/M, Vivi has a secret~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/NightmareJasmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardLyex/pseuds/RichardLyex
Summary: A night of relaxation for Arthur? Nah, this is a chapter with Vivi in it, there is no peaceYet~





	1. A dangerous role to play.

It was midnight, the stars glowed brightly in the skies, the wind was so ever peaceful making a soft collision with a young white haired man, bringing a small shiver down his spine as he exhaled ever so calmly, before taking a step inside what he thought, was going to turn out in a Nightmare.

It was a bad idea.... and he knew it, he was perfectly conscious on how foolish all of this plan was, but he couldn't back down now, he..... promised them, he would help this matter out, and how he was cursing himself from that moment he did.... yet here he was..... ready to Pretend someone he is not, and how hurt he is that he'll never be.... Alice Ashwood.... a girl that long had a crush on him, and as a fool he was, he hardly ever noticed it.

But when he discovered that she had a... thing for him... he was greatly confused, he already knew that she was dating someone else, and a great friend of his nontheless, so seeking him out like this surprised him and questioned her moral code. He remember her words.... _It was going to be fine, he'll never notice_ , he only ever agreed to this because she looked.... hurt, and in need for company. And thus he agreed to be with her as a friend, and not as a lover, oh if things could've been as easy like that....

First day turned out smoothly, they took this really slowly and just.... talked, like friends as usual. Yet slowly started to happen what he feared it could... she liked him.... she loved him as she loved Lewis, it hurt his hearth... he knew what he was going to say was going to wound deeply his old friend, yet, after all those years of slavery, he too searched comfort, and comfort he found when he said those three blasted words he sweared he never was going to say.... _I love you too_.

They started to frequent more and more, unevitably making Lewis suspicious that she spended more time with his friend than himself, at first he shrugged off, like if it was some stupid jelaousy towards a friend he knew he could trust with his own life, a friend who helped him out in the most darkest days of his life, even if he was running down a lot of risks doing so. But as time passed... he was getting suspicious by the days, bringing him to the point to follow them, just to end this stupid jelaousy he was feeling, that everything was alright, and they just spent some days as everyone expected them to behave... as friends. Yet what he found out.... broke every loyalty and even friendship he felt for Arthur.... he couldn't believe this was going for.... months, under his nose... she cheated upon him! And Arthur betrayed him for **his** girfriend! He wouldn't have ever forgive him.

And it happened what Arthur feared, a fight. A stupid.... stupid fight between them, before it even broke out, the girl of their hearth made clear that she wasn't a trophy to be won, and she made very clear that she wasn't going to let them kill each other off. At this point, Arthur and Lewis knew... that she had to make a damn decision with whom to stay, the girl selfishly has proposed to... be with each other, surprisingly Lewis has agreed to it, he never wanted to admit but.... he always had a thing for his best friend, he was the only one who ever cared to help him out, even if he was a Thief.... yet Arthur, with shock and realization, declined it, he made it very clear that he was only into females... and now, that Arthur knew how Lewis felt towards him... it made them stay far from each other from that moment onwards. Now, Alice had to make a decision with whom to stay, now she understood that this couldn't go on anymore, it was unavoidable to break one's hearth with the decision she was going to make, and after a long thought.... she had chosen to stay with Lewis, making Arthur leave without a word.

And now, right around some hours before, they came back to him after weeks without any news.... they ask them..... this. To do something he long regretted doing for months..... Pretending. He was in front of Alice's parents doorsteps, with Lewis beside them, cordially invited as, _Alice's friend_... and only when they came in, Arthur knew he was going to regret this decision.... like most of what he made....

"Oh Alice! Sweetheart it's so nice of you to agree into introducing your new Boyfriend!"

Her mother was troublesomely happy about this.... hasty news, just when Alice and Arthur were together for a short period of time, Alice was deeply sorry for Arthur and Lewis for the mess she made... but she had to convince Lewis into make Arthur pretending into this relationship.

"Not to offend you, Lewis darling... but you weren't a great influence around her with your background. Both the stealing and bar fights included..."

Any attempt that she made not to offend him, she hit every single one... Arthur was getting understandably suspicious if she truly didn't meant any kind of offense... but unfortunately as usual, Lewis couldn't hold his mouth on something.

"Why, dating an ex Slave how does it make it any better?"

He gained a well deserved glare from Arthur, he should know that pulling off a verbal stunt like that in front of Alice's parents was a bad idea, especially when he knew they were trying to make him infuriated, the trio didn't wanted to think about what was going to happen when both her mother and father were going to talk on how proud they were with her decision, it could make Lewis flinch from anger and Arthur from discomfort of this big blatant lie.

"Well, Lewis darling. He was a slave because he didn't have much of a choice, did he? And, he didn't try to steal our goods..."

Lewis visibly rolled his eyes at her comment, he couldn't believe she still had a grudge about that, it was obvious that she didn't even try to see him more than a thief, even if he had stopped with it, it was just frustrating on how blind she truly was.

"Hmpf. Yet i didn't."

The conversation went on and on about this pace, or at least it did in Arthur's semi-conscious self. He was way too drown in this drama the parents had towards the ex Thief. He could kind of understand their anger.... but it happened three or four years ago from what Lewis told him, and he admittedly regretted trying to steal from the woman he then fell in love, that act of trying to fix that is enough for all he and Alice truly cared, but her parents.... they just didn't stopped argouing about it. Until suddenly, and surprisingly Alice's father changed subject, which he was quite calm and relaxed during the whole _conversation_.

"For now, we let that slip. But right now, i would like to know more about the man you're dating right now. Don't you agree, my darling?"

Alice nodded in agreement more out of oblige than by decision, her parents are knew to be strict yet loving for their daughter, they never liked a _no_ for an answer without a good, solid reason. They had it... but they couldn't use it if they didn't want to anger them, and for how wealthy they are... they sure as hell didn't want to.

"Of course, father. But, it should be Arthur's decision if he wants to talk about himself or not."

Smart girl... Alice was one of the few who knew how to cunningly avoid their conversation, one of the few things he got from her parents, that she, instead of them, used it for good intentions..... well, most of the time, at least.

"But of course.... i was just wondering, how come your boyfriend is no longer a slave? From what i heard, it's not easy to be free from their own master, if they don't choose to free them so. And as i might guess, they didn't exactly let him free, did they?"

Arthur audibly and quite heavilly sighed at his guess, he wasn't a fool, he knew perfectly that wasn't a guess, more of a statement of what happened than a guess. This family had their contacts, and they knew which was whom with what background if they wanted so, and why wouldn't they with a man pretending to date his daughter?

"Your.... guess is right, Mr. Ashwood."

This earned a smug from both of them, they obviously knew already about his background, they loved having all the cards in their favour, her mother slowly leaned towards Arthur, meeting eye to eye, her light green ones with his ice snow ones.

"We appreciate your honesty, sweetie. Would you be kind enough to tell us what exactly happened? I'm sure your friend would like to know as well..."

Arthur, quite dangerously shook his head at her request, it brought a cold glare from both of them, while they studied him carefully. They were quite impressed how blankly he returned the glance, as if he didn't percept any kind of warning or danger from them, they knew he was a tough egg to break, and they were unexplainably pleased by it. Mrs. Ashwood shrugged his answer off quite easily after their silent argoument.

"Oh it's fine, dear. It must have been quite the trauma if you are not willing to talk about it..."

Arthur calmly nodded at her statement, inside he was quite raging at her small pokes, yet the trio knew it was just an attempt to make him spell out more, from all the ex-Slave knows, they could want to use this information to use his as their new slave... he wasn't going to get tricked by it.

"Yes.... it was.... hard...."

Arthur decided that it was the moment to leave, he felt sorry for Alice but he couldn't handle this a lot more, he shared a glance with her and Lewis, and they nodded understandibly, her parents just stared at his sudden action and were a bit confused if he was already spitting out everything out of anger or just leaving for the bathroom.

"Apologies, but i must go... Thanks for the food, it was quite delicious."

At first, they didn't knew how to take it... if not as a strategic retreat... they knew the drill, and they accepted to leave this discussion.... for now. Afterall, it was their daughter's boyfriend, if she trusted him, they would trust this young man as well, the mother gave some quick kisses on his cheeks as a sign of goodbye, her father shook his hands and thanked him for coming at this meeting, he promised that the next time they won't rush to conclusions like these, and that maybe, they could have a calm discussion, as if Arthur ever believed that they simply wanted to 'talk'. His friends looked back at Arthur, told him that they will call him once all of this conversation is done. He nodded and waved back at them, finally leaving this Nightmare of a place.

He needed a drink.... a strong one he might add, he knew that Alice's parents were a bit.... cunning, but, to the point to ask something so private like his life of a slave? They went a bit far for a first conversation, why couldn't they ask about what he does as a free man? Seems most reasonable to do so, isn't it? Or did he just react a bit too impulsively? Is what her parents wanted to see? His limit? Maybe he was dwelling in it too much... maybe he could drink his ass out for one night, hopefully the bartended not kicking him out for that night, he highly doubts Lewis will invite him back in the appartment anytime soon...

He looked upon the name of a bar just at the end of a road.... Blueberry and Flames, out from the name... outside it looked quite okay... he didn't hear anyone on the inside, maybe they already closed? He took some steps further to look at the sign, it showed as **Opened** , he thought that maybe the local customers already came back home, or.... they still have to go in the bar. Regardless, it was open, and his thirst for a drink was quite high, so he didn't made many questions and opened the entrance.

"Hello?"

He shily tried to show his presence in the bar... nobody was at the counter, yet the bar is open? Was he too early or too late for this? He couldn't really know, but he took a seat in front of the counter nontheless. He didn't have to wait much more to hear noises behind the counter, it seems that there is somebody afterall, A red-black haired, black eyed, quite tall man, around his thirties came in from the backdoor, he waved a bit sleepily at the customer as he prepared the tables, so he was early afterall....

When he turned back in front of the counter, he was greeted by an excited and warm smile of a short bluenette, with cyan eyes, looked upon him, and only because he could see from where he sat, that she had to use a chair for her work. He shily waved at her and tried to find his voice from this unexpected welcome they gave him, maybe he should've came inside a bit later...

"Uhm.... hi."

The bluenette smiled wider, "Welcome, what can I get you? If you are a bounty hunter....please leave."

Bounty hunter..... in a bar? What for?.... Regardless, he shook his head at her half-question, and ordered a drink that his troath was desiring for..... yet now that he was thinking about it, he didn't knew what they had in here, so he went with his guts and hoped she would catch his request. Truly, anything strong would help him out right now, a good way to get his mind out of all this mess he put himself in. Maybe he won't wake up in a bid can if the bartender won't kick him out.

"Uhm.... i would like to have something..... strong, with a couple of ice cubes in it, and...... a slice of lemon."

Vivi tilted her head in confusion to the stranger, Well he isn't threatening her or anyone...so a few drinks should be fine. Though Whiskey should be a smart strong choice, "What brings you here? Adventure? Money? Women?" Making her voice a little suggestive at the end. She enjoyed making her Patrons blush uncontrollably, she giggled as her barmaid cleaned the table behind him. Panties showing as she bent over, unnoticable of her dress being messed up in the back.

Arthur nearly choked on his own saliva, he started to cough ever so gently at her couple of questions, but especially at her last one that she quite highlighted, w-.... what kind of bar was this? Arthur was considering to leave before it was too late and.... workers, to put ever so lightly, would come in and do their.... thing. Yet, when she served his order... he couldn't resist to stay a little more, what harm would do to him anyways? The worst thing it could happen is seeing a couple of workers in action, and he wasn't quite sure if he was morally fine with that.

"Not really.... I'm just here for a drink."

He learned in his slave days to answer in the most neutral and monotone way possible, hiding any kind of blush to embarass himself. He adjusted his silver white hair a bit and took a sip from the Whiskey, not before thanking her for the drink, it certainly helped slowly burning the mess from his mind that tonight just happened.

Vivi chuckled, "Relax, this isn't that type of business. Chloe, wardrobe mishap!" With a squeak, the tiny blonde fixed her dress. She turned back to the interesting person in front of her, "Enjoy the drink, let me or Chloe know if you want a refill."

Oh if he was going to order a couple of refills... and he certainly wasn't going to tell her that, he doesn't wish for company right now..... just him and the shots of whiskeys in his palm and his needing thirsty troath, he slowly nodded at the bartender, which.... for behaviour, was kind of odd and silly.... but in a good way, he silently snorted to himself, who he was to gudge anyways? It's not like he was in a position to do that.... especially when he was the customer and her, most probably, the one running this place. He took another small sip and turned towards the bartender again.

"I'll consider that as i'll finish this bottle, thanks for the drink."

Vivi waved as she went to the kitchen with Mystery, the older man stared as she twirled her hair. He sighed, "Vivi you are a grown woman....but don't harp to me about a potential crush." She pouted at his accusations, "Me and Chloe are going to do that...I was going to ask about the menu."

Chloe, meanwhile, was flushed red. She was almost late to work and the back of her dress was up, with a customer there. She avoided him like plague, but she could tell he wasn't in the mood for talk...if the bottle had anything to say about it. She just continued her work until the other customers arrived.

Meanwhile Arthur could finally drink his problems a little bit away, every gulp of a cold whiskey made him a little bit drunk, but just a little, it wasn't like Noble Ale, ugh.... he cursed that day ever since his owner made him drunk, and afterwards having his fun to ridicule him in front of every little snobbish friends of his, this made him finish his first bottle way faster than he wanted, now he had to call for another bottle.... he looked down at his left hand as he layed the bottle calmly at the counter, the green lyrium appeared at the palm of his hand slowly continued to the arm, he quickly hided it under the counter, it wouldn't spread furhter from his shoulder, and it is very well covered, so as long as he was careful, he could hide it until the spreading mark would disappear. He looked a bit to his right and he saw the blonde still waiting formally for the customers, he lightly raised his right hand, it didn't look like she noticed, he sighed under his breath and called her out.

"Hey.... Blondie...... Chloe right? Can you give me another shot of Whiskey with a couple of ices this time?"

Chloe squeaked and hurried to the bar, "Oh, um sorry...Whiskey with ice right? Coming up Mister!" She began to pour the drink and put in ice as the place began to get lively. She gave the man the drink before scolding the other patreons, "If you guys start fighting, Vivi will handle you!" Each lifted their cups in goodwill, "Don worry lass! We'll behave fer ya!" Chloe nodded and left the bar to go join Vivi and Mystery in the back area. The patreons did indeed behave themselves, but then a shady figure entered the bar.

Arthur turned a little bit to his left, enough to recognize in a matter of seconds who he was, he quickly returned his gaze to his Whiskey and continued to mind his own busness.... He just hoped he wasn't here for him, oh crap..... what if he was? The spreading mark could've been a perfect beacon to get him, of course! That blasted noble had planned for everything!

He gulped a couple of shots to calm himself a little bit, the shady figure passed further away from his shoulders, which made him breathe with ease, but just when he was hoping to mop some more with this drink, he sat right beside him, sending shivers down the spine of the Ex-slave.

_'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! He's definetly here for me!'_

Chloe exited the back again with a polite grin, "How may I serve you sir?" The man's eyes were as cold as the deadliest winter and Chloe felt a chill go up her spine as he sneered, "Nothing yet wretch, I am trying to have a conversation with this one"

Chloe blinked as he pointed to the guest before, he looked pale and uncomfortable. She stuttered a bit, "W-We'll sir, this g-gentleman doesn't appear to want any company...s-so...!" The man stood up with his hand up raised and coming toward her. A comforting flash of blue stopped it, along with all chatter in the bar. Angry cyan stared at alarmed green as she added pressure to his arm, "You will _not_ come into _**my**_ bar and harass _my_ workers! Remove yourself from this premises at once!" She all but threw him from the door, his face red with anger and embarrassment as she dragged him from his seat.

The other patrons paid no mind as the little woman kicked him out of the bar, some even moved out of the way. Chloe gave a shaky breath and looked to Arthur, "Um, e-enjoy your drink." She hurriedly walked away.

Arthur was dumbfounded as he collected his thoughts on what happened in these short minutes, on one side he was extremely reassured that guy was out of this bar, on the other he was utterly confused why the cyan haired woman has pulled a stunt like that to a guy like him, or she was living under a rock to not recognize one of that noble's men, or she was extremely bold and confident about the situation she's in, but he opted shamelessly at the first option, there was no way she would've done that if she knew who that man worked for, the best outcome she could've done in that case is to give the customer to him without any troubles, yet he's still free.... thanks to her act, even if it wasn't definetly for him but for the worker that the hired man tried to scare off.

Yet this bar won't hold much longer once the noble will hear about this.... if he will even care, he probably will once he tells who was in that bar, Arthur was sober enough to understand the situation he's in right now, maybe if he leaved soon enough they would even consider to leave this bar alone, the noble wasn't one who wanted to show his power all around the city, it wasn't particularry wise or cunning and he knew it, so might as well take this chance to leave whenever he can. The mark was finally closing up, giving him a sense of ease that he didn't have to hid it as he was going to leave, he quickly finished his bottle and leaved a couple of bucks on the table, it should've been enough, he didn't have time to loose and ask it himself, the sooner he leaved, the better was for everyone.

"Thanks for the drinks, i hope this is enough for your troubles."

Before the blondie could reply back at his sudden decision, probably trying to keep him here a bit more and get more from his pockets, he went for the front door, and to his incredible bad luck, that guy looked like he was waiting for him to come out of the bar, figures... he didn't have to be inside the bar to take him, and he could bet all the gold of dwarf tales he wasn't going to leave any sooner before he comes out, the patrons didn't pay him too much attention much to his gratitude, but the blondie who was simply confused by his decision to stay in a little more didn't helped him to feel more secure, then he remembered that weird guy with a weird haircut came from the backdoor.... maybe if he could go out of there without the hired man noticing him..... and of course, it was locked.... which wasn't great for him at all, he silently cursed under his breath and decided to sit back where he was before, and take back the money.... may as well try to wait a little bit and pay later with the right amount of money, this was going to be the patience game on which was going to give up sooner, he knew it was just to prolong the inevitable, but he wasn't in the mood to fight his way out either, maybe he could follow some of the staff out from the backdoor when the time is right, it's better than the alternative.

He looked back at the blondie with a bit of embarassment, to her it was probably rude of him trying to leave without even paying the amount of money he should, and he wouldn't really blame her, his lips formed into a frown as he tried to think about something to excuse his sudden behaviour, it didn't took him long that in most of the bars the answer was easy and simple... if you had the money for it, that is.

"On second thought, i guess i'll remain here for a bit longer... i'll get another bottle of alcohol, doesn't matter which one, any will suffice."

Chloe tilted her head and hummed, "Sure, you overpaid anyway. So welcome!" She prepared another whiskey for the strange man as he sat down.

Arthur akwardly nodded at the blonde as she passed the bottle at the table, he mumbled a small thank you and started to slowly drink his worries away, he kept a clean lookout for that hired man out in the entrance, if he had any doubts that he was indeed for him, this was enough proof that he wasn't here for a drink. The menacing man looked at him like a hawk, there wasn't a moment where he felt actually comfortable and safe, every moment in that bar felt like he was a deer on a spotlight, waiting to be shot down at any second, and the only thing keeping the hunter away is a big wall of busness property, one where he was kicked out and will be continued to do so no matter how hard he would try.

He didn't have anything else but the backdoor, which he hoped he could use once one of the staff will unlock it, he could make a run for it and hope he wouldn't catch him first. But right now, a small realization hit him, as long as he was outside there to watch him and not away to warn his former boss, he was safe and everyone else in this bar, a momentary safe haven, just what he absolutely needed... maybe he could afford a small room in here if he absolutely wants to stay, he knows it's a big ass risk and a perfect opportunity to get him, but he might actually take a nap before he started to be on the run again, and besides.... it's not like the owner would cover him, she has absolutely no reason to and he doesn't expect one, a locked door room is all he needs as a little warning when he has to run away, he called the blonde back to him, much to his absolute selfish desire to be left alone, he had to know this little detail....

"Excuse me for bothering you again, blondie.... but.... is there an affordable room in this bar? I'm a bit tired and my home is a bit far away to return in the middle of the night."

Chloe thought for a minute, "Um, you're going to have to ask Vivi. The boss, the one that served you first...um I'll go get her." She hurried away to the kitchen where Mystery was finishing orders. Vivi was cleaning as he cook and walked to her, "Boss! That guy wants to stay for the night...I said he should ask you."

Vivi pause for a minute, "I'll come..serve the food please, kiddo." Vivi walked though the door and smiled to the cute customer, "Chloe said you wanted a room? I don't see why not...but all three of us live here and we can get a little hectic."

Arthur sharply nodded at her question, the fact of them being loud didn't really bother him that much, anything for a little break before another run for his own life is more than enough to suffice.

"That won't be a problem... how much is this going to cost me exactly? I can only guess that this kindness doesn't come out for free, and i should have enough money for one night...."

At least he hoped so, he could always lie to her and accept to clean up the bottles tomorrow for worst case scenario. The only difference will be that he'll have a debt unpaid, but he knew it better than anyone... beggars can't be choosers.


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of relaxation for Arthur? Nah, this is a chapter with Vivi in it, there is no peace
> 
> Yet~

Vivi was a little flustered when this man agreed to stay the night, only the brave and stupid. She had to admit that he knew nothing of her or her little family, but an amused grin filled her face. With a nod, she topped him off and left to tend the bar.

Arthur followed the buttler just like Vivi and Chloe asked him to do so, probably to show him where his room was going to be... hopefully one with a window. He followed him up to the stairs, it was odd that he didn't make any questions about his decision to stay in this.... bar-house for the night, the silver haired young man appreciated that he respected his privacy, after a small turn to the left from the end of the stairs, they continued on the hallway... for how much he appreciated the silence, he didn't mind to chat with the buttler a little bit... just to break this unusual tension from his chest.

"If you don't mind me asking a couple of questions.... can i ask for how long you worked in here exactly? You look.... fond of the owner of this bar, so i take a guess and say from the very start?"

Mystery was a bit surprised to hear from the man, “Actually, you can say I adopted both of them. They keep me on my toes, and from getting old. Though I am a bit curious, that man from before...was he hunting you?" Years of experience taught this older man what being hunted looked like. This guy's was hiding, and they both knew it. Not that he was calling him a coward, this would just make him a hypocrit. For he was hiding from his own problems.

And here is where he was damning his idea to even start a conversation... he knew that he would bring that subject up, yet he hoped that at least it would've happend a bit.... later. He brought his gaze away from the buttler, he sighed on a low tone as he tried to think about an excuse... it's not like he could just look at him and tell him the whole truth, he would be kicked out of the bar before he could even say ow...

Arthur frowned a little bit as he was having more difficulty to make up a lie than he usually does... he bit his lower lips as they were walking through the hallway, his eyes twitched between the buttler who was focusing more on where he was walking and the walls of the wall.... which had an uncommon combination of colour of.... Red, Cyan and Yellow.... they certainly love to brag the colour of their own hair a lot in the bar... not like it was any of his busness... after what it looked like a couple of seconds... he finally was able to think of something he likes to call... half-truth.

"You could say that... we kinda have a grudge between us... It's-.... a long story, but admittedly is the main reason i wanted to rent a room for tonight, i'm a bit tired to listen at his whining and-...."

And there it was.... he was babbling, the perfect example that he was lying his teeths out, and on how the buttler was looking at him... he knew his cover was blown up before he could even make it, he audibly grunted in frustration and looked back at him.

"Fine!-... Look, i promise i won't bother you for much longer, i'll leave as soon as i wake up in the morning, you won't even notice that i was even here, okay? I just!-.... I'm just.......... tired. A-and i need a rest, tonight was a hard day for me."

Mystery was a bit confused, "I didn't say you couldn't stay, it is Vivi's place afterall. I just felt that if you were staying, what exactly are we protecting you from and how far they're willing to go. You don't have to tell me...but I have a feeling we're going to find out the hard way."

He stopped in front of the room with a tired expression on his face, "But if you don't want to share...okay. Though my room is down the hall on the left if you need something. My name is on my door."

Arthur was left with his own thoughts a couple of seconds, the buttler probably standed there waiting for him to give back an answer... something that makes it clear that he understood what he was saying, he slowly nodded at him and grabbed his shoulders ever so dubiously, he had to tell them a little information at least... so they would know how to behave if-.... and most probably they will come for him.

"Please.... If.... they ask about me, don't hesitate them to send them in my room, alright? You.... and your friends have nothing to do about this.... and if they'll try to give you money for that information.... accept it, i'm sure you'll need it."

Mystery paused, "We'll see, have a good evening. You might need it."

Arthur just watched Mystery leave without adding another word, what did he mean by that? He has absolute no reason to hold back... he slowly shook his head from trying to even understand his behaviour, as long as he was actually welcome in here... then he would try to get some rest before running again... Lewis would hopefully let him stay in his own appartment for a couple of days, or at least so much before he would get tired of him and unavoidably kicking him out of the appartment.

He slowly opened up the door... he didn't know why he expected something.... a little bit worse for how cheap it was... but it was surprisingly a good room, a comfy looking bedroom, a TV with a DVD, the bathroom was downstairs as he expected... a little empy wardrobe for clothes, and a connector. He was actually glad that it had it.... otherwise he didn't know when he could have the possibility to recharge his phone.

As he was getting the charger from his pockets, he forgot to ask the password for the Wi-Fi... A little problem with an easy solution, he decided to don't disturb the buttler, firstly because he never catched his name to recognize where his room was, secondly he didn't wanted to bother him after their short chat, which for Arthur was more than enough already, he never really was a chatter... or good with words... and he didn't plan to change that any sooner, he had many other problems to deal with in the first place. Plugging the charger in the phone, he noticed that he got a message from Lewis... probably wondering where he went off tonight, shame on him for not even warning him about this, if not today, at least he'll read the message tomorrow morning.

/ _2_ _New Messages - Lewis: Hey Artie! Sorry for what happened tonight... believe me that this was just as akward and unnerving for both of us, i'm telling ya... Alice's parents are Grade A snakes... I can't even understand how she can deal with them everyday! Anyways buddy, we'll catch up in my appartment alright? Enjoy the rest of your evening._

_Lewis: So it's passed midnight and i still didn't hear you coming in the apartment... look, i'm still a little bit pissed for what you and.... Alice had done... but that's just in the past, alright? You're still a great friend of mine, if you felt lonely... i could've found a nice lady for you, but let's just say for what you two sillies had done behind my back.... you gotta find a girlfriend on your own now, alright? ;D Text me back when you can, let me at least know you're safe and not taken.... again._

_Arthur: Oh right, sorry for not telling this to you any sooner Lewis... but i kinda went in this bar, and... took a couple of drinks... and-.... you know... time goes fast when you enjoy yourself. So i may or may not have rented a room just for the night... plus, i'm too drunk to walk back in the appartment, i'll tell you everything better tomorrow, ok?  I probably won't be wake if you type me back tonight, i swear that i could simply fall asleep on the floor if i find it comfy enough... we'll catch up later friend, night./_

 

Chloe finished cleaning with Vivi as the last guest left, "So tired!" She stretched and looked toward Vivi, "Wanna watch a movie tonight? Junk food and everything."

Vivi smiled, "Sure, but let's add some video games to the mix."

Arthur gently opened up the window and a nice cold breeze hit his chest, bringing fresh air in the room, he breathed it in and out as he started to remove the upper half of his clothes, it wasn't that cold anyways... and the bedsheets would quickly warm up from the heat of his own body, so he shouldn't really mind the cold air in his rented room. He carefully looked down from the window, if he was careful enough... he could perfectly escape in the morning just as he had planned out, and if he was lucky enough... he could have around.... six hours of rest, and then he could sleep the rest of it out in Lewis' appartment.

With a small selfsure grin, he backed off from the window and headed towards his bed, he hopped on it ever so cautiously and dug in the sheets, with a small yawn escaping from his lips, he took a bit of force from moving even a millimeter from the cozy bed and set the allarm on his phone, he could've sweared that he heard a sound outside of his room... it must have been his immagination, possible side effect of-.... yet he heard it again... and it was louder, when he payed enough close attention to it... he recognized it came from a TV... they weren't seriously watching something in the middle of the night, were they? To be fair.... they DID warn him that they were loud sometimes...

He lowly grunted as he took his phone and turned it on... he couldn't sleep with this loud noise... may as well surf on the internet for a little while, find a chill song... and hopefully earn his sleep.

Bendy and the Ink Machine was a well enjoyed game by the girls, Vivi figures out the hidden Eggs and secrets as Chloe plays the game. Up until they retrieve the machine gun and Vivi took control then and went to town. Mystery sighed as they continued to play, he decided to take some food to their guest. He knocked and waited for the man's answer.

And just before the tired Ex slave could earn his sleep, the surprisingly loud knocks on the door woke him up before he could even close his eyes, were they at him already? That shouldn't be possible, the noble lives way too far to reach the city this fast, yet he wouldn't doubt that they let the goon in to finish the job that he started, it would make sense why the buttler didn't really threw him out sooner, he wanted to collect that bounty, now it all made more sense.

He carefully slipped out of the bed and stuffed the phone in his pants, he tippy-toed to the door and looked through the small hole of the door, from what he could see it was just the strange buttler with some food in his hands, this was definetly something he didn't expected, the buttler unaware of his presence in front of the door, he knocked on the door three times a little bit more impatiently than before, the window was opened if he surprised him with a 'visit', so as long as he played along everything should be fine, he slowly opened up the door for him and greeted him with sleepy eyes.

"Good evening, sir...." He broke a small yawn from his lips before it could've slipped "Is.... something wrong?"

"Actually yes, you have appeared to not have eaten when you arrived. I apologize for awakening you, but you must eat something. I didn't know what you would like, so instead I brought so steak and potatoes with string beans as a side." Mystery edged the food closer to the man and holding a cup of milk. Even though this was a grown man, he served him milk to calm the soon hangover. It helps to take precautions.

Arthur didn't know how to take this unexpected hospitality from the butler, he didn't wanted to be disrespectful, but he already decided to don't eat for tonight. He wanted to be the most agile and light possible for tomorrow, so he couldn't accept anything heavy, yet he was tempted for that cup of milk, he was thirsty as well to make it even harder for him, so in the end, he gave in for the cup of milk, but only and only for that cup of milk. He gently took it from the butler's hands and drank it slow and calmly with the outmost respect in front of him. Once the it was half-empty, he looked back at him with a grateful small bow and gave back the cup to him.

"I thank you for the hospitality and the milk... but i cannot eat for tonight. Not because i doubt your colunary skills, but i prefer to avoid food in the night."

"Oh? But that is when dinner is, you do not eat dinners? I don’t know why but I am rather concerned about this revelation." Mystery gave a frown and sighed, “I suppose I'll let you be for now, have a good night. Oh! I almost forgot, my name is Mystery and the bluenette is Vivi and the blonde is Chloe. Don’t worry about the noise levels, they are indeed making an attempt."

Mystery walked away from the door and back to the kitchen, "Girls, bed time soon!"

Arthur nodded briefly to Mystery before he left, calling out the girls from their playtime in front of their television, he gently closed back the door and took another small sip from the cup, he noticed that the noises were indeed reduced, though the girls probably bribed Mystery from playing a little more, he never expected them from having this kind of playful side of them, alright, maybe Blond-... Chloe, but from the Bluenette? That took him by the surprise.

He walked back to the bed with a growling stomach, silently ignoring it he continued to sip the milk from the cup until it emptied, he slowly layed it on the bedshelf and took out his smartphone, a song should get the trick to bring him back in the realm of dreams... or Nightmares for whatever mattered to the silver-white haired young man. He took out his small pair of headset and gently tugged in the bed while slowly drowning into sleep as the sweet, calm song sooted his ears.

After finishing the game and treats, Vivi and Chloe left for their rooms. Though not to sleep, it was to research that man from the evening. Vivi was giddy over the little incident and sighed as he came up as no one, apparently he was to have that guy may a fuss.

Arthur continued to sleep silently as the girls stepped into his bedroom, his wallet and smartphone were well exposed since he didn't expected any surprise visit in the middle of the night, perhaps it was a bad decision but yet he trusted them enough to don't violate his privacy, they wouldn't stoop that low, would they?

Chloe wrote down everything of importance in a notepad and hummed in thought, this guy is interesting. Vivi couldn't stop herself from staring at the sleeping man, he was quite cute.

Arthur was shaking a little bit in the bed, the Nightmares were a pain in the arse to handle yet since he was conscious enough to fight it in his own dreams (thanks to the weird invisible lyrium he has around his body.), he could handle them well enough. But no matter how hard he tried to be under control a shake or two, or some low moan always escaped from his unconscious body, it never took long to silence them and tonight was no different, yet he felt like... being watched, like always he though, it wouldn't be the first time he was paranoid, but this time... whatever he felt was watching him, it wasn't creepy or unsettling as it always was, it was.... warm and cool, almost reassuring even, his unconscious body didn't reacted a lot about it and returned in a stable position, where he was able to breathe calmly and in peace.

After Chloe finished her work she went to her room for the rest of the night, after straightening up of course. Vivi gently put the blanket over the strange man before leaving, though her eyes did wander back over to his relaxed body. A smile played on her lips as she left for her room, they would finish later, but it is time for sleep now.

In the next morning, knocks could be heard outside of the bar, at first Mystery ignored it and tried to return to his well earned sleep, but the knocks never ended, with a loud grunt, he took his strength to get up this early in the morning and begrudgingly wear his formal attire up. Once ready, he skeptically walked down from the stairs as he looked at the shady figures outside the door, if these were the men that searched for that strange young man, they surely couldn't choose a time worse than this to get him in his bad mood.

Once the door was opened, he was presented by a male around his same age, a little bit taller than himself with dark grey eyes and shoulder length dark green hair, if he was for any gudge, he didn't look a lot friendly, yet there was something of him that kept him from shutting the door in his face, maybe it was his own manners more than anything, but he had an interesting aura around the stranger.

"Greetings, ser. I am deeply sorry for disturbing you in an inappropriate time of this beautiful day, but i hoped that you could help me and my associates out in a matter that most certainly would interest you. Can we come in and discuss about the matter?"

Normally, the old butler would be polite to such a...gentleman, but he was awoken from his blistful sleep. A sleepy Mystery is a dangerous Mystery, "No you may not, you can state your being and I will be the judge of importancy!"

The mannered gentleman holded his men from bursting into the bar, he gently looked into the butler's eyes out of mere curiosity, his bright red eyes were certainly... interesting to think the least, he gently opened up his pocket and showed a picture from his surprisingly normal looking phone, he kept his eyes locked with the butler's as he begrudgingly checked the photo out.

"I am looking out for this young man right here, one of my men said that he last saw him in this humble bar of yours, which i excuse on his part for his extreme bad behaviour. This, young man's name is Gwydion, he's around 6.5 feet tall, silver haired with snow colour eyes... the rest of the description is in that file, you can check it out for yourself if you must. Do you know where he actually is? We're willing to pay good money for that information."

"Well excuse me, but wasn't your man the one disrupting the peace last night? I don't think I should help you."

Gray eyes flickered out of annoyance, he didn't like this butler's lack of good manners in the slightest, his shoulders tensed up before they dropped after a calmed sigh from the green haired man, he looked back at him with the same, mannered grin as before, but with a lot less friendly glance.

"As i said before, ser. I humbly apologize for his lack of good behaviour in your bar, and trust me, i'll make sure he won't ever do anything rude around you, or i'll personally deal with him, you have my word on it."

The men behind him tensed up a little bit from his words, if the butler didn't recognize the kind of power he holded before, he would start to do right in this instant.

"I won't delay your day much further than i should, so i ask you to cooperate with me on this. Do you know where Gwydion is, or could be at the moment? I ask you to reflect on your answer, very, very, carefully."

"How do the younger generation say it? Hell no." Mystery let his auro leak out a bit as the man growled, though he sealed it almost immediately. Then he smirked, "He left out the back through the kitchen after we closed last night. He wasn’t drunk so he walked, any _more_ questions?"

the gray eyed man simply stared Mystery back curiously, with a blank face and a dangerous aura, his eyes flickled at the stairs, dubious from his words. With a calm breath, he broke his gaze and walked back a couple of steps, looking at his men, he silently ordered them to move aside, there was a moment of hesitation but they complied with him, with a last look at the butler, he thanked his cooperation.

"Very well then... i have no idea what Gwydion has told you to keep him _safe_ , and quite frankly, i don't care that much at the moment. I let you have some fun with him if you so much wish to keep him, there is, however, a payment to be done. I take that you don't lack of money for your.... well trained aura. He won't cost too much, but as a fair marketeer i must warn you, he can be wild sometimes, in every sense."

Mystery growled but held in his snarl, "Deed first...then payment."

The noble slightly shrugged at his propose as if he expected it, the butler didn't seem so inexperienced as he first thought... he slightly sighed and slowly took one of his contracts from his trusty bag, he hoped that it was going to be worth for his time and maybe get back Gwydion later on to stop his little foolish rebellious age he's in at the moment.

"Figures.... But if that's how you want to do it, fine by me."

He handed it over to Mystery unchalantly, with his finger, he showed where he had to sign up the important parts if he wished to keep his privacy at some level, making your client in discomfort was the first thing to avoid if you wanted their trust.

"And since you obviously have some experience on this... i'll skip the pleasentries and go right into the details, you can choose how frequently you want to pay, be it weekly, monthy, or by year... it's fine by me as long as you'll be able to pay that sum, and as long as you do, i can promise you as a fair marketeer that we won't trouble you too much, just a normal routine to check upon him from time to time, it's for safety measures i trust you understand it. Once signed, i'll explain further on what you can and can't do with him, or you can simply check on the next page of this contract, such as restrain from physical abuse, eccetera..."

Mystery cleared his throat, "I appreciate it, but I must ask the price and do you accept cash. I want no one to be able to track this deal you see, also I already know someone who would be able to do check ups and such without you being involved."

He raised on what remained of his left eyebrow to take a small consideration on that, and gave a short nod, not minding his method too much.

"Privacy, i can understand that. Cash it is then, you should find on the paper on how much he exactly costs depending on your method of payment, just sign it under there and he is all yours. Oh, and one more thing... Take good care of him, will you?"

Mystery grabbed the deed and within the same pocket he had the pounds for the man, "When I find him then I shall do so, farewell."

The old man closed the door and the knot in his stomach tightened, He swore to himself that he would never own another human being in his existence, once everyone awoke he would inform them. He began to prepare a healthy meal for the four of them, thinking how he should approach the problem. He found himself making a basic breakfast of ham slices, eggs, lettuce, tomato, and scones. 

He sighed in defeat as coffee brewed and the kettle boiled, "Chloe, good morning." A shy squeak sounded behind the wall and as Mystery turned around he saw her with the guest...and he looked uncomfortable.

Arthur had to expect that the simple milk they gave him had to be something in it... even his allarm was cloacked off when he woke up, if he was being completly hopeless... he thought they were turning him as getting his bearings, yet... this kind man paid him, and a question flow stronger than the rest.

"...Why?"

Chloe looked a bit frightened and Mystery huffed, "Would you believe that it was from the kindness of my heart?" He beckoned toward the food, "Before I completely free you...Eat the food. That is an order." Mystery hated to force people again, but this kid was terribly thin and he hated the thought of being a cook and someone starving in his home.

Arthur's eyes suddenly looked to take a lifeless form, just as his expression as he obediently sat down, the spell of that contract worked perfectly upon him.... it meant he was his new master for now, he paid.... him off, and this is the least he could owe for him, he silently looked down, avoiding both his and the blo-.... Mistress Chloe's gaze. He slowly muttered two simple words that he learned to perfect since birth.

"Yes, master."

And he began to wait obediently for the food he should be eternally grateful of him.

Mystery sighed as he gave the two food, "I am still Mystery, and I will arise Vivi before before talking this over. Though first thing first, eat, Chloe can you pour his milk?"

Mystery left the kitchen on edge and made it to Vivi’s room, "Vivi breakfast time." 

He opened the door and saw her looking out the window in anger, "Mystery." He bowed his head, "I may have-"

Vivi hugged him, tears threatening her cyan eyes, "You always make the uncomfortable decisions, don't you?" He chuckled and hugged her back, "He will be safe, and I will get some meat on those bones before the year is out."

====Meanwhile÷÷÷÷

Chloe ate her own food, "S-So, what are you going to do after we find a way to destroy your deed?"

Arthur looked back at her with the same lifeless eyes as before, even though in his mind he was confused, why would they ever risk their own freedom for him? after a short thought of consideration, he inclined his head back at the food and continue to eat the food he was given, Chloe... and Vivi were technically his Mistresses too... they didn't looked marked... or tattoo'd... or worse, both... He blinked once, twice, and he began to answer her naive question.

"You can't. This is no normal deed, mistress."

Chloe looked at him with a hint of sorrow mixed with concern, "I'm sure Mystery will free you...or kill himself. But not before killing everyone involved."

Arthur shook his head in disapproval, partly because he was bind to the deed, and the other because that was simply a foolish plan to start with, as their servant, he was obliged to warn them, though he still would if he didn't have the spell upon his will.

"That's most unwise. I'm sure the few restrictions you have upon me shouldn't really be bothersome... on anything else however, my mind and body are completly at your disposal. I can assure you, Mistress, that i am an useful slave."

Chloe looked like she was in a verge of tears, "Y-You can't just give up like that! Besides, Mystery would never treat you as a slave...I know he will find a way to break the contract."

Behind her, Mystery and Vivi stood with sad eyes. After clearing his throat, Vivi sat next to Arthur and gave him a gentle nudge of reassurance. Mystery sat down and began to tell the man most things of importance, "Well, I suppose you should know that I also use to be under deed and contract."

Arthur's spent eyes looked oddly surprised, maybe for them it was unusual, but he learned to control his body at a certain degree... if he had an owner that he truly despised that is. Though he had no reason to hate them... they were unreasonably kind with him, and discovering that his new master was bound once in this stuff too... he somewhat felt sympathy, and weirdly he thought that he felt the same. How was he supposed to tell them that the deed couldn't be just... simply destroyed like normal slave ones? His lips were sealed on that... even explaining was completly denied from him, that's how the noble always had the upper hand in the first place...

"I do thank for the immense kindness you want to show me... but... trust me on my word, you don't have to try anything of that sort... i... don't want you to go in trouble, none of you. Please consider it."

Mystery ignored the warning with thought, "From what I can tell about your former Master, he will try and gain you back and with some tricks. With how you are unable to talk about the nature of the matters, you are under oath not to."

He grew quiet and got up, "Gwydion, you are free for the day...as long as you eat and drink. If you need me, please ask Vivi or Chloe to fetch me. I will be in my Study."

He listened at his orders without adressing him unpolitely, and let him walk up to the stairs, his shoulders got slightly less tense and sat more comfortably with the spell less in control of his body, still stiffened up since what his master said was still an order of sort, even if it meant to do what he pleased... his body reminded him that in the room his mistress's could still give him orders if they so desired, and frankly... he had no idea what to do, if not messaging Lewis that he was alright and... got their meeting delayed again.

Vivi looked over the man, "Gwydion? I thought your name was Arthur? Nevermind, do you want to watch some tv? Read? Oh and you are free of me and Chloe, we don't like bossing people around."

Arthur reacted with pure stupor, she knew..... she knew his other name? What were they doing when he wasn't up? Did they just invade his privacy? They surely wouldn't do that... perhaps it was the noble... but it was only with the master that he spoke with... or was he? His fingers typed on the phone with too much carelessness, he was sure to have made some typo here and there, but right now that wasn't his priority.

"Uhm... some TV perhaps if it doesn't displease you..."

Vivi smiled as Chloe took the dishes to clean them, "I'll join in a bit Vivi! I'll clean up and check on Mystery, maybe go out later." Vivi led the silver haired man to the living room and showed him the multiple remotes and how They work. She even went as far as explaining that some channels were blocked because Chloe was a bit curious.

After giving him the remote control for the tv, she got her Grimm tales for a relaxing read.

Arthur after a quick look on the channels, he stumbled upon a cartoon one and decided that it was what he needed right now, he adjusted the volume so he wouldn't disturb her mistress from her readings and sat at the other edge of the couch. It didn't took too much for his phone to buzz, it looked like Lewis woke up too, he half expected that his message would be filled with him correcting his grammar in the friendly way, and him just pouting that he couldn't come to visit them... again. The message was just what he expected to be, with a small chuckle, he typed back to him and promised to at least try to meet him tomorrow since he would have a busy day today, he obviously didn't explain on the why, but Arthur was pretty sure that he would understand.

Chloe walked passed the living room and went to the basement, down there was a large assortment of books. It was known as the library, but on the left was Mystery’s study. It was forbidden for the girls to go through, they could knock and call but nothing else.

"Mystery! Do you need help?" She awaited his call and saw the door open slightly, "You may help, but stay away from-"

"I know."

Needless to say, that Arthur and Vivi could perfectly hear their voices, even if they had a decent amount of distance between them, the silver haired man wasn't sure if he should ask from her mistress on what's exactly going on, or keep his mouth shut... he could see her stern look when she noticed their banter as well, and without saying anything, she grabbed the remote control and turned the volume up a bit more, she looked slightly apologetic when she turned towards him, and without saying anything again, she turned back on her book. 

Arthur simply followed her silent advice and decided to ignore what he just heard and enjoy his free day.


	3. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery is way too old for everyone's shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J: We are putting him through so much
> 
> R: He just signed up a paper though... (You can't keep Mystery out from the angst!!! >:3)

Mystery remained in his study passed the evening hours, and only came out for food. This wasn’t odd for the older man to fight sleep when researching, but it was a bit worrying. Chloe and Vivi made dinner, and sat with Arthur to eat.

Gwydion ate in silence beside his mistresses, the spell was slowly calming down as he wasn't getting any kind of orders throughout his free day, his master was keeping his word with it... and now that he was innocently thinking about it, he didn't show up for quite a while... he wasn't exactly worried for him, it was clear that he was someone who could take care of himself, it was more.... curiosity on why he's not showing up, and an excuse to chat a little bit, he may be a slave but he could manage monotony after a certain while...

"So.... what is the master doing exactly? Is he like, studying?..... or something like that?"

Vivi looked up in confusion before realizing what he said, "You know he might order you to call him by his name, right?" Without waiting for a response she continued, "I guess you can say he is studying...though we wouldn't know. He said nobody goes in the room, I can tell you that it is bad. Mystery doesn't want us to get hurt, but his study is off limits."

Chloe bit into her carrot before stuttering, "I-I know he probably won't admit it but he might not be fully human either." Vivi chuckled, "You're going to find that out on your own."

Until his master truly wished him to call him by name, he will continue to adress him with the respect he deserves, same goes to his kind mistress', and if they can't look in the master's working room, who was he to have the different ammount of permission of that rule? Unless he himself ordered him to go inside of course, otherwise he'll respect his privacy. He wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't fully human either, he already saw a lot of creepy or strange things to get fully surprised anymore, afterwards, he simply nodded at them and silently returned on his food.

Vivi pouted, “You know you can talk to us right? None of that mistress stuff either, just civil talk." Chloe bit her lip and nodded, "Like what got you into this mess? We're you born into this?"

Arthur nodded without hesitation, there was no reason to hide it from them, and even if they didn't want to act like a mistress, they were on his and the deeds behalf. He would talk with them like he would with anyone them if they so wished, but their will is still bound with him wether they like it or not.

"I believe so, yes. I was doing this since birth... yet the noble who bought me surely has a strange sense of humour, he showed me what freedom was like, what those who posses it can do and those who don't, can't... sometimes he even teased me to enjoy some 'freedom' from time to time, it wasn't much but in those days that few hours of freedom felt like eternity... then i had to go back in my studies, and trainings."

Chloe finished her food and frowned, "The trainings are always the worse...I'm going to give Mystery his dinner." 

Vivi’s smile dimmed, “I'll wash the dishes and you go relax, though I'm sure those two will be joining us for movies."

Arthur didn't fully agree with Chloe, he believes that his training made him stronger, both mentally and physically, it also helped him control his cursed hand... he may hate the noble, but he must thank him for that, even if he did it out of convenience than anything else. He watched as Vivi sat up from her chair and headed towards the kitchen room, he started a small conflict in his head and adressed her.

"Mis-.... Vivi, can i help you with the dishes? I may have a free day, but... i want to help, you were kind with me and i-.... want to pay back that kindness."

Vivi smiled, "You can pay me back by choosing a movie not so sugary sweet, we have a large collection of movies. Pick one that interests you."

Arthur was slightly dumbfounded by her request, he was sure that their bar would open up at any moment, the night was getting close... did they truly have time for a movie right now? Nontheless, he followed her request to the letter and searched for some good movies to watch, he wasn't really familiar with movies, but he picked a couple of them that weren't 'sugary sweet', but horror films like Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and so on... once satisfied by his picks, he sat on the couch and waited Vivi to judge if the movies were good enough for her tastes.

Vivi finished up and walked to the living room, Arthur had found some good movies and with a nod she put in the first Nightmare on Elm Street. She sighed, "Oh, so you don't get confused, we don't open the bar when it storms at night. Our regulars know this and also it's Thursday, so it is a rest day."

Arthur simply nodded in confirmation that he understood her explanation, for pure personal space, he took his distance from her so that she could feel more comfortable, although he wasn't sure how much she wished a close company while watching a movie, this looked like a good start to don't push his luck.

"I see... what will you do for the rest of the night then, Vivi?"

Vivi hummed in thought, "I usually go on a scary movie marathon, Chloe usually draws and Mystery reads. We all just relax on these types of days."

Arthur hummed, and soon drawn in his thoughts, there had to be something to show his worth to them.... after some careful considerations, he took the liberty to speak once again.

"Vivi.... are you good or at least trained for combat? I was thinking if you would like me show you what i'm capable of."

Vivi froze and looked at Arthur, "I-I...um...I'm sure Chloe would need the lessons more, she is a fragile butterfly. She has to know to defend herself!"

Vivi had panicked and talked about Chloe, everyone had secrets...hers were just a bit darker.

Arthur felt that something was clearly wrong in her answer, he heard this kind of excuse a lot of times for whom tried to hide something from the rest of the world, he understood that... he was once like her with his.... gift. All you needed is, confidence in yourself. But perhaps it was a bit too soon for mistress Vivi, she was right as well afterall... if mistress Chloe was the one needing practice more in this moment, then he would gladly help her out.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy it, there is a certain... satisfaction... in physical training, she'll find hers as well."

Vivi nodded with what he said, she knew Chloe was going to kill her for this but...she would understand. The movie began and Vivi wiggled at the beginning, it was a classic movie. Though that didn't stop the incoming blonde from moaning, "Noooo, this movie scares me!"

Vivi rolled her eyes, "You're afraid of Mars Attacks! That is a comedy movie!" "They squished a man!"

"Ladies! Enough, let us watch the movie...Chloe picks the next movie and Vivi no complaints. I apologize Gwydion, they don't usually argue this much."

Vivi and Chloe hung their heads, "Sorry."

Arthur didn't absolutely mind, this in comparison was nothing when he had to babysit little kids... he was terrible with them, and that mistress wasn't clearly amused by it, which... made him return bad memories of his previous duties, he lightly massaged his right shoulder between the front and the back, he was sure that master Mystery noticed it, and he hoped that he wouldn't bring it up.

"It's.... not a problem. I'm sure this is just a harmless bickering between friends... or sisters........" 

He would've added lovers if he didn't shut himself up, perhaps they were kind of him, but he knew that he should push his luck too much into asking things that weren't his busness.

Vivi grinned happily, "Damn right we're sisters! The best sisters in the universe!" She grabbed the younger blonde into a hug. Chloe blushed, "W-Whatever let's just watch the movie already."

It didn’t take long for Chloe to fall asleep, after helping Mystery out...it could be tiring. He head was resting on the bluenette's lap and she slowly stroked her head, "Freddy can fucking fight me...try to get my little blonde!"

Vivi was partially awake when she said that, the couch was always comfortable with her little blonde close by. Mystery sighed as he stood up and grabbed a blanket to drape over the two, "Now Arthur, once the movie is done you have free time...though please try and sleep at a reasonable hour."

Arthur still felt a little odd of others adressing him with his made up name, not that he was displeased by it, just very unused. Even though Gwydion was indeed a slave name, he had to admit that it had a certain ring to it, he didn't adore it, but... he didn't hated it either. Once he glanced at the clock he nearly forgot to show his worth... though it may have been a little bit late for that, his mistress' were sleeping, and he would be damned if he dared to wake them up, his master though... he could still train with him, right? He sure wouldn't mind that.

"A-Actually, Mystery... i've been meaning to ask... would you like to... train with me? I'm sure you're at least curious with the gift... or curse if you prefer to call that, in which i was born in."

Mystery’s eyes widened at the question and gave a gentle smile, "Arthur...I am a father first. If you want to show me your abilities, you may...but when we are both comfortable with it. Right now, adjust to this change. We will see about the future when we get to it."

Mystery walked from the living room and turned toward his study, "Also Arthur! No going into my main Study!" Then he closed the door behind him for his research.

The silver haired man was left dumbfounded by their behaviour... why was everyone declining him to do on what he could do best with his gift? He was sure that once they've seen it, they would finally put him on work... anything would do, just so that he could have that small bit of respect... he sure deserved as much as least, right? 

He looked back at the mistress' sleeping states, could he ever be truly angry with them?... No, not really, they showed more kindness than they should for the likes of him, he understood his position when he gets cought, and he has no reason to fight back until the opportunity arises, his pride of a fighter was shattered tonight, he was sure that he could convince... at least one of them to fight with him tomorrow, and with a small confident grin, his left arm started glowing in that green lyrium like yesterday, and gently picked both of his mistress' from the couch, their room shouldn't be hard to find he thought, and so, he started taking up the stairs.

====÷÷÷÷

The next morning was a bit more gentle for Mystery, he had unfortunately fallen asleep against his desk and now trying to stretch out his aching back. He sighed and looked at the inscription that he was studying, it looked like Chloe's contract. 

He's going to keep that one close...

Chloe moaned as Vivi got out her sparing outfit, "Vivi, I don't think I should do it." Vivi chuckled and looked up apologetically at her, "I know...but do this for me."

Chloe sighed, "Fine."

Arthur hasn't really picked up an outfit different than usual, or any kind of weapon, that would come up later, he was genuinely confused on why mistress Vivi didn't want to fight, he knew it wasn't his place to ask such questions... and perhaps he should just forget about it.

"Alright, Chloe. Once you suited up well enough, pick a weapon of choice, by a simple look at you... i would reccomemd daggers as a start."

Chloe flinched a bit, "U-Um, actually...I have something, I just never used them...I-Is that okay?" She wasn’t a strong fighter, but her fans had always been a strong weapon for the tiny girl.

Vivi passed them to Arthur to look at them, she owed Chloe for this.

Athur carefully checked the Fan's blades, it was... unusual to find these in England, but if he thinked about it... mistress Vivi and Chloe did seem to be from Asian etnicities. With a short study of that weapon, he passed it back to Chloe with a nod, it wasn't exactly for males... so he couldn't really duplicate them for himself, he had to be creative with today's training.

"It does look like a fine weapon... i trust you take care of it."

Chloe opened the fans and held them close, "I-I am ready, don't hold back because of me."

"... As you wish."

He took his mistress' by her words, in a quick motion, from a neutral side, turned into a hostile one. His small grin vanished as his eyes slowly turned into a brighter yellow, Chloe and Vivi could swear that it was glowing a little bit from the dark side of the room that he's in, he gently brought up his hair from his forehead, "Contract updated, the job..."

He brought up his left hand in front of his face, it started glowing green as it slowly materialized a hard wooden blade in front of it, his gaze cut through Chloe's worried ones, "Train the Mistress."

====÷÷÷÷

Mystery had come upstairs to have a drink of water, then loud crashes caught his attention. He walked towards the back area and saw Chloe holding her ground against _Arthur?_ He looked almost malicious. Mystery watched as Chloe faltered, she was losing confidence in her abilities. Mystery growled and slowly transformed as he left towards the two.

Chloe began to have flashbacks of her former Master, one that tormented her with these trainings. Every lash, every hit brought her lose to a breakdown. Then something fuzzy stopped Arthur’s latest attack. 

A large wolf separated the two, "Enough."

Vivi gulped, "He was training her-!"

Mystery approached Arthur and stared down at him, "Arthur, come with me...Vivi, tend to her." The wolf turned toward the thick forest and began to walk.

Arthur stared emotionlessly between a shaken up Chloe, and a pissed off wolf... what did he do wrong? He was simply executing his order, and surely simple training shouldn't bother him. His master ordered him to follow... but he had another one to execute first.

"But master... the training is not yet done."

Mystery paused, "Then I am your opponent." He turned towards the younger generation and licked his fur covered lips.

Arthur turned silent as he thinked over if that was in his code of contracts or not... it was... most unusual, but it seemed like it was. Huh... the code of honour was still very strange for him, but afterall... what does a servant want to know about that.

"If you so wish..."

He turned towards his master, the same pose as before, as he expected it, he wadn't afraid at all, he would find that courageous if it wasn't so foolish, his pride may blind him from seriously tough opponents, but he fought enough to be completly trystworthy of himself. He didn't stepped back.

"Whenever you're ready."

Before the boy could blink, Mystery appeared behind him and tossed him to the ground. He approached him and bit his arm, not enough to break skin but enough to take some energy.

Mystery sighed as he ate, "Do you yeild?"

Arthur's instincts instantly kicked in when he felt his hand less and less by the seconds that were passing, he took careful considerations of his next actions, whatever he was plotting in his head would take too much for the situation he was in, out of simple fear of loosing, he improvised and quickly made a round kick into Mystery's fur, it helped to get off him... but it might've been too late for energy, he could barely made a fist... it was going to take more than that to make him yield, the blade came out of silver out of simple coincidence, he couldn't harm him even if the desire to do so was tempting, he was his master, and he had better to remember that.

Mystery didn't disappoint him and quickly started to try on attacking him again, this time Arthur was more concentrated, and tracked his movements almost perfectly, he couldn't really fight him back, everytime he tried to change his blade it came out into something more lethal, it was slowly getting into his nerves... he blocked and blocked and blocked... he knew what the wolf was trying to do to him, tire him out until he yields.... yield.....

"Yield?...."

He dashed backwards and punched the floor with his left hand, the pain into doing that was worth to change the cards in the tables, small flicker of flames rose around him and the green in his eyes intensified even more... reaching half of his pupils, the impact showed back Mystery a little bit, and from his small lost of inner self control, he shouted ever so proudly, 

"I WILL NEVER YIELD!"

He turned silent, his face completly blank of emotion after that outrage, he calmedly looked back at his opponent as he has risen his hand, "I was born to fight..."

The confusion in their face was clear on what exactly changed... then... his hand was slowly turning into stone, "And i..."

His eyed turned completly green, the glow from the shadows were greater, without a missed beat, he dashed towards Mystery "Will win this fight!"

Mystery rolled his eyes at the younger man, "This is what is wrong with you younger people...you don't care to listen to your elders."

As the slave approached, he failed to notice the insignia he stepped on. It glowed bright red and tendrils grabbed at his ankles and twisting around the torso, black tendrils at his arms.

Mystery walked nonchalantly toward Arthur as the tendrils pulled him downward, he put a paw on his head and copied his bite to the same arm to completely drain it. He moved to the other, "Your power is very addicting, but I have had my fill...do you yeild?"

Arthur calmly looked at him, what he did was unexpected by his blindness of his own pride, what he was going to do next he was probably going to regret... yet his stubborness to show his mettle was stronger than any other thought, with the very low amount of energy left in him, he was going to fight to the very end, he turned towards Mystery and looked him directly in his eyes.

"... I prefer to die with Honor than yield like a coward."

As Mystery was clearly mildly annoyed by his resistance and decided to knock him out for the next couple of hours... Arthur waited for the perfect moment to strike, the moment he leaned his fangs on his shoulder, he quickly copied his attack and bit him in his fur, Arthur couldn't see his reaction since he was busy into regaining energy, but he was sure that he didn't expected that one coming, the trap started to stop functioning and once he was released Mystery quickly tried to show him away, at first, Arthur felt very good... then a terrible headache striked him, panicked, he leaned to the nearest wall for support as he held his forehead with one head, his breath was getting heavier and heavier... it started to sound very, very different... almost like a wolf's breath.

He quickly pushed himself away from the wall and focused on Mystery, he could surprise him at any minute and he wasn't certainly going to fall down for the same trick... he growled in a very animalistic way, it surprised even him and it was enough to break his stance from the confusion, his body started to shake out of control, his neck cracked a few times as he moved it around, even his pupils started to feel even weirder than they already were, he fell onto the floor, with futile attempts to control all of these changes in his body, Arthur couldn't even stand up, the pain and the complete usettling feelings and changes in his body were more than enough to paralize him to get used to it, he heard him stepping closer, it was so damn loud... he quickly covered his ears as he crumbled in a ball of paranoia, he didn't know what was going to happen next... but he would accept anything to make this pain stop.

Mystery watched as he withered in pain and pounced onto him this time, just latching his teeth into his neck. This time he completely drained the lad of his energy, enough to keep him from getting back up. He gave a smug grin, "I'm accepting this as a forfeit."

The wolf turned back into a man and appeared to not have breaken a sweat, he was a little dirty and his suit a bit torn though. He bent down and picked the paralyzed person up bridal style, "Vivi, get the medkit...Chloe, open the doors for me and go wait for me to tend to your wounds. Arthur....never try that again. I won't allow you to take my burden."

Chloe and Vivi did as they were told, though Vivi went out to prepare for the night. The bar doesn’t run itself, Chloe was limping and wouldn't be able to help either. Mystery frowned as he closed the door to the little blonde's room, then he walked to Arthur’s.

As he entered, he noticed that the boy was still flinching, "We will talk when you are better."

Arthur huffed not directly in front of him, or at him, but more at himself, he should've shown his worth to be the shield for them... yet he couldn't evwn flinch Mystery in combat... what good he was worth for? He looked at him, with his eyes completly turned back white as snow and weakly muttered,

"...If you have something to tell me, you can do that right now..."

Mystery pouted, "You almost sound upset...but I suppose I'll give you a hint, it involves Vivi and Chloe as well. As you should know, I was a slave as well...I killed my Master and his family. My punishment...well you just experienced it. I can tell you nothing more until we have time. Please leave Chloe alone, she was unprepared for your onslaught. Have a good evening Arthur."

Mystery left him, he was sure that he had to inform the slave of what he got himself into. These kids will give him grey hair before his time.

Arthur wanted to tell him one last thing about that training, Mystery left before he could even argue about it... he honestly didn't know what was the big deal about that, it wasn't like mistress Chloe got hurt... dazed, perhaps... but not hurt... and it was only for her own good, he is their shield, but if he can't be there he has to make sure they know how to defend themselves... he softly rolled to his left to get more comfortable, it was way more exhausting than it should be, yet his mind wasn't particulary busy to think about that, the moment he turned, Arthur fell asleep.


	4. Too Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery is reminded of what his position used to be in the world, and hates it.
> 
> R: Ahoy dear readers, so if you've been wondering if this fanfic went in full hiatus then don't be scared, we're more than eager to give our take in this universe that we're building.
> 
> The reason we've not updated for a while is to be sure we wouldn't make any major plotholes, and so as you'll probably read this particular chapter, we're already on the work for the 6th which is quite lengthy if i may add. So, i hope you understand that we care a great deal about this fic and that we plan to make it lengthy and fun to read as much as possible, hope you'll enjoy this particular chapter, and who knows... we might have a crossover ;3
> 
> Until then, i see you all dear readers later, and if you have any questions regarding this fic, don't be shy and ask right away!

Chloe lays in her bed, her thought swirling on failure of learning to fight. She had often needed it, but it's just not who she is. She can not fight physically or Mentally, she was a healer. Even though it was common sense to defeat the healers in battle first, she couldn't learn to fight.

She sighed before sitting up, her fans sat in the corner. Maybe she fibbed about not knowing how to fight, but she couldn't bring herself to fight again. All she remembered from those times were the blood that leaked from her enemies.

The smell of rotting flesh tickled her memories and it brought forth the sound of squelch from holding the enemies enards and letting them hit the floor. How it felt to destroy, how it felt to win, how it felt to betray.

She snapped out of it with a shudder, if they want her to train...then she will. The training room was in the basement area, after pulling the third lever on the right.

Meanwhile in that training room, Arthur was sparring against the dummies, this time around... he tried out a two handed sword, it was... comically large, yet lighter from what he expected, if he was going to be the shield of this family... then he had to train harder than ever before, what good is he if he can't even surpass master Mystery? Surprisingly, that defeat from yesterday gave him some determination to do this, and he had to admit... from the sweats and his arm and lwgs that started to feel like jelly... he was having fun, if... someone like him was permitted to feel such thing in the first place, that is...

His head quickly snapped towards the sound of a quiet lever, he gently posed down the big sword down to the ground without maling any damage to the floor, and saw Chloe coming out of that elevator.

"Good evening, Chloe."

He hoped a simple welcome was enough for her today, he really wasn't im the mood to talk, especially when it involved him into his trainings.

Chloe flinched, "Um, H-Hi...I didn't mean to bother you! I'm just getting my herbs book!" She quickly dashed the idea of getting stronger in favor of checking her garden of herbs. They did need more Rosmary anyway.

"Oh! Um...D-Do you need healing before I leave?"

Arthur couldn't help but to be disappointed a tad bit from her immediate retreat from the training... he wasn't anyone to tell her what to do though, even if he wanted her just to learn the basics of combat at least... with small sigh, he move his head from the left to the right a short couple of times, it should be enough of an answer for her.

Chloe nodded and ran back up the stairs, she sighed and continued to walk to the indoor greenhouse she created. Many different types of herbs and medicines were here and she grew and made them all, the warmth calmed her down and began straight away.

Arthur returned in his usual routine, a bit nervous and out of focus... Lewis and Alice were going to visit him, he feared this day will come out sooner or later, he just wished he had more time to expain the situation, he knew he should probably warn his master and mistress', but if they knew that they were expecting them, it would've turned into a bigger disaster, with his head full of worry, he embarassedly missed the dummy of an avarage length from him, and made a small hole on the floor, the nervously gulped at the mess he made and quickly kneeled down to seal it before anyone noticed it downstairs.

At the bar, Mystery appeared behind the bar and served the patrons, there were many concerned about Chloe and other vowed revenge. Though he reassured the men that she was fine, and he mentions that she wasn’t feeling the greatest. 

It seems to go well tonight.

"Lewis... i get that you're worried for Artie, but-"

Her boyfriend cutted her out almost rudely, not out of simple want to do that of course... but out of anger and worry, his friend was busted again... a bunch of seconds from getting his eyes from him and he gets busted again?! In the moment, he didn't know who he was more frustrated at, the holders... or Arthur himself.

"I know! But i must know that he's alright at least, aren't you worried, Alice?"

His girlfriend responded back almost immediately, "Of course i am, but!-" she sounded extremely hurt by his presumption that she didn't even care about her friend... it's like he wants to bring that relationship out everytime he can, just to make her feel guilty, she got it, she and Arthur did a mistake, a big mistake, can't he just-... she calmly sighed from her burst and tried to reasonate with her head, she was overreacting about it, maybe it was only normal that he felt so... distant, with her, without her noticing, he laid a hand behind her back as they walked towards the bar.

"Hey... I-... I didn't mean to say it like that. i know you're tired after all the explenations we had to do with your parents at the end, and i'm sure they're not happy on how we all lied to them... but please, i-... we must know that he's alright..."

After Arthur's mysterious vanishment, it was harder and harder to keep his true relationship with Alice any longer, they were obviously very skeptical to don't see Arthur anywhere near to their appointed meetings, and at the end, they simply forced to get the truth out of them, they were... less pissed than he expected, but still, pissed about their future plans crumbled like that. For Lewis... they weren't exactly bad people... they seem just to try earning their well meant plans in the most gambling and tricky way possible, as if it was some sort of weird family tradition...

"Y-...You're right. But once we discover if Arthur isn't in grave danger in their care, we, will take a nice break together, alright? We already have enough attention upon us now that my family begrudgingly accepted that we're a couple."

With a shared nod, they opened up the bar doors and entered in a calm mood.

Mystery eyed the two newcomers, "Welcome! Take a table or the bar and I'll get to you!" He finished serving the already ordered patrons and stood behind the bar.

They approached the counter with their manner in check, Lewis was obviously nervous about all of this, so Alice needed to bring up the argoument first... other might not believe that from such a giant lays a timid and gentle person, it's a main reason on why she loved Lewis to begin with, she warmly smiled at Mystery and get to the point, "Good evening, sir. I am Alice, and my boyfriend here is Lewis... now, we're here because we had news that our friend, Arthur, is in your custody, can we... talk to him if you would be so kind?"

"He is currently unavailable, but please do wait after hours to discuss a meeting. Just another hour or two before we close, now drinks?"

With fuming rage, Lewis hit the counter with all his force, he looked piercely through his eyes and demanded their friends location,

"Like hell we will! Tell us where he is right now, or i'll!-"

"LEWIS!"

Alice quickly scolded his hot head, and lightly smacked the back of his neck, he grumpilly massaged it as Alice plead pardon,

"Excuse my boyfriend, he can be like this... We'll take a couple of drinks and wait here patiently, am i right, LewLew?"

She tighed her grip around his hand, a small squeak nearly escaped from his throat, and finally, nodded in agreement.

The whole bar was quiet and watching the scene unfold, upset Vivi was scary...but an upset Mystery was terrifying, especially for nonsense people. But the older man only chuckled, "Whatever you say."

Alice could only nod ever so greatfully and quickly dragged Lewis away before he embarassed himself even further, "Be just thankful that he didn't kicked us out yet..."

The patron closest to the girl leaned to whisper, "Nah, he ain't gonna kick ya out immediately. Mystery does some things if it's him ya make mad...I remember the first and last time I made the guy mad...he's worse than the blue beauty."

His buddies chuckled in agreement, "Remember that guy she dragged out the night before! That was hilarious, he was bugging that silver haired fellow. Heard that Mystery let the girls help the guy out!"

Another buddy chuckled, "Must have took some convincing, that old man hates it when people approached those girls."

A throat being cleared made everyone freeze, Mystery had the two newcomers drinks. He shook his head with a fond smile, "For your Information, I am actually twenty eight years old! You are older than me!"

The patrons laughed as the one who spoke retorted, "But you wore it better!"

Alice could feel Lewis tremble in her hands when Mystery slammed the drinks on their side, it wasn't exactly violent... but it sure made a loud noise, she kindly sighed at the purple haired timidacy, and helped him out to get his mysterious drink in his hands, meanwhile she was quite intrigued to chat with the patreons, they seemed friendly enough at a first glance, and they mentioning a silver haired guy lit her curiosity, "What did exactly happened to him? The one who was bugged, i mean."

The patrons thought and one by one they looked to Mystery, "Well rumor has it that Mystery's keeping him as a guest, the guy doin the bugging literally stayed close by the bar. We all saw the guy, he did leave until the lights were out and it was empty. You shouldn't have to worry about that guy, the most that's going to happen to him is Mystery forcing him to eat! He was skinny! That kid needed a good sandwich!"

The patrons chuckled at that and slowly stopped as the blue goddess appeared, "Vivi!" The crowd cheered as she stood behind the bar, "Heya boys!"

The main patron spoke louder, "Hey Vivi! What happened to your silver haired boyfriend!?" There were an array of whistles and impressed hums. Vivi giggled, "Ah don't worry! Just wanted to get some rest after that near death experience! We _all_ experienced Mystery chasing you down with food in hand! Barry! Didn't your wife say not to come back here?!"

The Patrons Laughed again, "Hey Vivi! How does the old man move so fast!" Everyone paused as Mystery’s voice boomed from the kitchen, "I AM NOT OLD!!" Then the laughing continued.

Alice giggled with the rest of the patreons, she had to admit... this place was pretty neat, she would scold Artie for not telling them this place any sooner, though she shared a bit of jelaousy with Lewis when they heard their best friend finally started to have a realationship with someone... Lewis felt happier than she did, they both still had a crush on him, but... they had to accept that he preferred to be with someone he truly loved. With a soft smile, she knew how to keep in contact with Arthur a bit more, and it wasn't that hard afterall honesty,

"We should visit this place more often LewLew, don't you agree?"

Lewis, who was still dazed to hear these quick possible news of Arthur's new relationship, was quickly shaken off from his thoughts, and brought him back into reality, where his discomfort of being in public was easilly noticable,

"U-Uhm.... Yeah, sounds... great."

Vivi froze, "W-Wait! He isn't my boyfriend!"

The patron Barry laughed, "Sweetheart, I watched you two girls grow up. I know what it looks like when you're crushing hard on someone. You and Chloe both!"

This made Vivi blush, "Th-There are reasons Barry! I'm cutting you off after the next drink!" Barry chuckled and shook his head fondly.

Lewis and Alice sighed almost in synch, this made them lightly chuckle but at the same a little bit sad that their relationship with Arthur as a serious one was completly ruined... it did seem like he was taken in by good people, and that he has found those who cares and loves him... they were almost jelaous, but, they had to admit that this may have been the best outcome Arthur could've achieved.

Vivi chuckled and approached the newcomers, "Want anything to eat? Mystery said that you're here on business."

Alice's curiosity sparked when one of Arthur's future girlfriend approached their part of the counter, she looked... cute, she had to admit that at least, the rest of her physical beauty was blinded by her jelaousy, and most probably Lewis' as well.

"Hmm... what kind of food can you serve?"

"Anything actually, Mystery is a very talented chef! Though if you want some choices here's the menu!" She passed each a menu before tending to someone else, and the patrons went back to what they do.

They saw Vivi ran to the other patreons before they could even ask what was the chef's reccomendation, with a small pout, they opened up their menu and checked with open eyes at the ridicolous ammount of food they could order... now this was something they could say without a doubt, the embarassment of a choice.

In the kitchen, Mystery kept an ear out for the two new people. They seem aware of Arthur's...situation, now begs the question are they in any way related to that noble. He let Vivi handle it and from what he heard they may be okay people.

Vivi rounded back to Lewis and Alice and stopped, "Okay, need help deciding?"

Alice smiled thankfully at the bluenette, the huge selection of food may have been too big for what they've been used to, "Yeah, that would be great actually! We would like something... spanish and english mixed up together, it's his favourite~"

"And yours~" Lewis didn't miss a beat to hit the tease right back at her, and from her reddened cheeks, it looked like it worked.

Vivi snorted and wrote down something satisfying and filling, "I suppose I'll pick out the dessert as well? Spanish Chicken Skillet is a wonderful dish, especially for sharing and quite filling and warm. That okay with you two?"

"That would be wonderful!" The blonde beamed in excitement, with Lewis nodding with the same enthusiasm as his girlfriend, "We really need something like that, we would be really grateful."

Vivi smiled and walked toward the kitchen as Barry caught Alice's attention again, "You two are in for a treat! I heard he learned from those Peppers people down the road and they all still hang out, but they get competitive sometimes."

That caught up Lewis' attention more than anybody elses... Peppers... where did he heard that family name before? He leaned closer with Alice's permission, and got suddenly very curious about the subject, 

"Excuse me... but who are the Peppers exactly? Are they... well known cooks or something?"

Barry chugged his beer before answering, "Yep, their cooks. The best Spanish food in the world! Mystery is sorta counted in that since he learned from them. I still go there for lunch when I'm in the mood for anything spicy!"

Vivi returned with Lewis and Alice's order and something else for Barry, "You're wife is looking for you, here are the little cream puffs she likes so you won't be in too much trouble."

With a nod Barry prepared to leave, "Welp, goodnight everyone, Seeya tomorrow!"

The pair eated their order out without hesitation, it looked super tasty and it was super tasty! The sole idea of coming here more often was a must for both of them, now the only thing they could ever be mad about is that their friend never told them they serve this kind of food any sooner!

Inside the house, Chloe had just walked in with her herbs and analyzing each of them under a scope. She had found a way to fuse two medical herbs and checking to see if there were any set backs.

Meanwhile Arthur was still in the training room, sparring against the dummies as if it his life depended on it, he noticed the potential of having such a large weapon in an open field... but he also had to remember how defenseless he was if he was in the middle to swung the sword at a target, a lot of possibilities could happen in that short moment, and he sure didn't wanted to submit them if it wasn't necessary, he was leaved with two choices... or he had found a way to make his swings faster... or give up on this particular weapon... he needed a lot of reconsiderations for that matter.

As Chloe finished her work, she moved some boxes to the training room. Arthur was still there and he seemed very distracted, without warning she created a gust of wind. Unbeknownst the new guy, there was a fire trigger that marks the time in the room. The fire was moved away from his body.

Arthur looked at the magical clock in front of him... honestly he didn't know what was the problem, he looked at Chloe deadpanned, but all he saw in her eyes is there was something he had to realize... he was most sorry to disappoint her but he really didn't understand on what was the actual problem, "Does... my training disturb you, Chloe?"

Chloe gave him a deadpanned expression, "You weren't paying attention, you been in here for three hours! That was Mystic flames, they don't just burn they stick to you and burn!" She felt protective, annoyed, and something else for Arthur...but what?

"What are you trying to accomplish?"

"To improve my reflexes, footsteps, master my knowledge of certain weapons, simply put, training." 

Arthur was definetly getting even more confused by her silly question, what he was doing was nothing unusual of what a trained slave warrior does, you get in a training room, you pick up a weapon, you try it out, you master it. It was as clear as the sky for him... though the londorian sky wasn't always that bright, but he still covered him the simple example. Maybe it wasn't so clear for mistress Chloe as it was for him... which... would explain quite a lot.

"Is there... anything else i can do for you?"

Chloe shuffled awkwardly, "I...I....never mind, you continue training. Not too long the bar will close and Mystery will be mad if you're down here training when you're supposed to rest."

She moved the boxes toward the weapons vault and closed the door, she began her ascend upstairs.

Before she completly descended, she heard his voice lowly boom from the distance, "I'm sure he would understand my methods. Enjoy your evening."

Chloe rolled her eyes and went to her room again, she had wanted to show what she can do...but her nerves kept her from doing so. So she went to browse the internet for comfort...and possibly answer about her blog.

Meanwhile Lewis and Alice just finished with the delicious food, the cook was truly impeccable and if Alice had to be honest... he could surpass Lewis at this point, but she would never admit that, Alice wouldn't want to break his pride as a chef.

Vivi had just kicked the last patron out before locking up, she got straight to cleaning up the bar area. She walked table to table, "So..you're here for Arthur?"

They nodded simultaneously, if they had to be honest, the food was so good that they nearly forgot why they came here in the first place... but they would never forget about their friend in any kind of circumstance.

Vivi chuckled, "What do you guys know of his contract?"

Alice took a sip of cola from her glass, the famous question that she expected to get from her friend's girlfriend... she guessed it was only normal that she was worried for him, and what his friends knew about the situation, 

"We never knew a great deal about it... Most of the time he was able to escape when they located him, i guess this time wasn't the case..."

Lewis nodded more at ease as he expected it from himself, sure he was still upset that Arthur was in a damn contract again... but for the time, it seriously looked like he had the luck to find these people instead of the last time with those... wretched old sisters, it really wasn't a surprise if he didn't wanted to show his body that much around anymore... 

"I know a thing or two from it... also that the abuse of servants are quite high... i take that it's not the case with you lot, i hope."

Vivi nodded with a frown, "That is a problem, but abuse isn't a part of my vocabulary...though he does have a bit of a hot head going for him." She turned around as Mystery collected dishes for the wash.

Alice turned from a relieved, to a worried and slightly angered gaze, if she wasn't here with Lewis... he would probably demand an answer of why Arthur would ever deserve such a thing, but perhaps they got it simply wrong... Alice exhaled back to a more... calm state, and looked back at the bluenette,

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by that, exactly?"

Vivi fidgeted a bit, "He was training my sister, she isn't very skilled in fighting like me and Mystery...he may have gone a little overboard and had to finish with Mystery. It was a disaster, he tried to sap energy but...he may have been cursed."

This got Lewis into calming his temper tantrum down a little bit more, it wasn't necessary to tell that Alice and Lewis were a little bit pissed about their friends behaviour, but they were sure that once they would finally meet him, he would explain his strange behaviour, from all the time that Alice has been with Arthur, she never heard or seen him act anything like the bluenette has detailed out, Lewis instead... unfortunately did, Lewis took another sip from the glass before he began to talk,

"I see... we apologize for his behaviour, he can be... kind of prideful when it is about fighting, i'm sure he didn't meant any kind of harm to your sister."

Vivi chuckled, "It's alright, it was my fault anyway. I suggested it, and I'm the one in trouble." Mystery gave the bluenette a look and she knew to go retrieve him and Chloe.

"Be right back, have to go get them for dinner."

They felt that this was it... they could finally meet their friend back after his short disappearance, Alice was kind of proud that Lewis was able to keep himself at bay from his overburst of emotions, she caressed his back as the bluenette leaved them alone, they needed it to start on what their conversation with Arthur should start with.

Mystery walked toward the two, "Now I hate to be ruined, but I hope you have nothing to do with that...noble." I hate to admit when he talked about your friend.....I wanted to rip out his throat."

Vivi returned with Chloe and dragging a tied up confused Arthur.

"N-Not really... we-" Lewis quickly rose up from his seat when he saw Arthur all tied up, all hopes he had that these were decent people who takes care of him quickly crushed from seeing him in such a state, he turned towards Mystery and this time, he wouldn't back down from his demand of answers,

"W-... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHY IS HE TIED U-" His words died in his troath when Alice smacked him in the back of his neck, she sighed out of frustration when she looked up at the bar owner, "Apologies, sometimes he can't just keep himself calm.", really... it felt like a miracle that Lewis was able to be a successful thief for so damn long... on how his mouth didn't betray him in bulglaries was beyond her.

Vivi looked amused, "Oh, because of his injuries he was supposed to be resting, but I caught him training...then he said he wasn't hungry, so I tied him up and brought him down for dinner anyway."

Chloe was startled by the outburst and subconsciously hid behind Vivi.

Arthur looked at Chloe with his emotionless eyes, even if in reality he felt pity for his poor Mistress, his voice as usual came out rather... monolithic, he was sure she would feel the care in his voice, or at least he hoped so,

"Don't worry, Chloe. His bark is stronger than his bite."

Chloe nodded and walked from behind Vivi, "U-Um....hi?" Chloe couldn't help but be shy around new people. Mystery sighed as everyone got aquaitanced and smiled when Arthur encouraged Chloe not to be afraid.

"Hey..."

Alice sweetly greeted her while Lewis shily waved back to her, clearly embarassed for his outrage that he still considered it as legitimate, but perhaps he should've approached it better... he looked back at his tied up friend and tried to act more maturely.

"Uhm... can you please tie him out now? It's not exactly pleasant to see him in such a state."

Vivi chuckled, "Yep, I was going to do it anyway! Artie, you gotta eat though! Chloe, you too! I swear you two are bad at resting!"

Chloe blushed and helped Vivi untie the silver haired man from his cacoon. While getting tangled herself, "Vivi...how!?" Vivi got tangled as well, "Um....it wasn't this much rope when I tied him up!"

Arthur's friends suffocaded their giggle from seeing to what they believed to be his girlfriends, if they weren't yet... it looked like they cared for him, so it had their approval of least... a relationship between a servant and his mistress' wasn't prohibited, but extremely rare... not like Alice could truly judge, her boyfriend was a thief afterall... yet it never truly ruined their bond with each other.

Arthur was holding back any kind of sarcastic comment on their sillyness, but decided for the latter and shut his mouth about it. He approached his Mistress', with a quick look, he swinged the rope away their body in a blink of an eye, he gently layed his hands on their shoulders before they spinned around even harder, with his sarcastic tone at bay, he said,

"Here you go."

Mystery chuckled as the girls stepped out of the rope trap, "Thank you Artie!" Chloe nodded in agreement, not trusting her voice for this.

"Don't mention it."

From a decent distance, Alice sweetly whispered in Lewis' ears about the three dorks. She didn't know how these became his Mistress', but damn... she could be a little bit jelaous at Artie if she didn't already have Lewis at her side.

"They look adorable together, don't you think?"

Lewis made the smartest choice, holded back his voice, and simply nodded to her in approval from getting any more suspicious.

Mystery walked toward the kitchen to get the threes dinner, "Did you two want anything else?" As he spoke he noticed the big one was a bit stiff, "Say...what was your name again?"

The purple haired young man stiffed up even harder at that, he looked at Alice if he should truly do something lile that, maybw he knows him, his name, o-or!-

With a patient sigh, she simply nodded back since if he didn't say it or gave a false name, he would be probably just be even more dubious about it and ask Arthur to say his name instead, so with a clear throat, he answered,

"L-Lew-.... khm, Lewis, sir."

Mystery eyed the man before nodding, "I see, well you two make yourselves at home...seeing in how you wish to catch up with your friend."

Vivi and Chloe followed Mystery with eager faces and left the three to chat.

Alice didn't wasted time to pat a seat just right in between her and Lewis... they had a lot to ask about and it was obviously going to involve into fishing out if Arthur was indeed into a relationship or at least felt something for those two girls... they knew he wouldn't answer straight, so, they had to be careful with how they made their question.

"Sit down, Artie. I would like to know a couple of things..."

Lewis was just right beside Arthur, whom effortlessly lifted him up and 'forced' him to sit where Alice wanted, with an unescapable and knowing grip, Lewis continued amused,

"Yeah... for example... how come you didn't tell me-... us, that you were already dating, hmm?"

Alice lightly facepalmed in her mind when Lewis putted the matter so blandly... no matter, perhaps they just avoided complications... or just fuelled the fire even more, he blinked a couple of times, making sure to hear what they had just said, and looked between them with a puzzled expression, "... What do you mean?"

Chloe came out holding a small cake and walked to Arthur, "U-Um Arthur, w-would you like to try this magdalena? I-It's a Spanish cake! Y-You don't h-have to try it if you don't wanna."

His puzzled expression even widened when Chloe came to him, for a matter like this, if she wanted to know if it tasted good the least she could do is asking one she cares for the most, not for a lowly servant like him, he could practically feel his friends gaze into him as they expected his answer with grand delight... he wasn't sure why they cared so much, nor understood Chloe's intentions, but if she wanted him to taste it... then he would so.

"Uhm... i guess i can take a small cut from it if you permit me..."

Chloe put the finger pastry into his hand and watched with anticipation, "Well?"

Arthur savoured carefully the sample of the cake... now he wasn't any good with the familiarity of food, he was horrible at it if he was brutally honest with himself, but the sample was indeed good from what little he could actually tase, without a shred of doubt, he gave his answer,

"It's delicious. Sweet just like a good cake has to be... i guess at least."

Chloe beamed and ran back to the kitchen, she worked hard on the cake and was glad that Arthur liked it. Mystery placed dinner in front of Arthur and smiled, "We'll get meat on those bones before you know it! Get you to at least have a healthy weight on you!"

Vivi chuckled, "You sound like a grandpa!"

Mystery pouted, "I swear by the end of the night I will have grey hair!" Vivi snickered and walked to Arthur, "Chloe's been working on the cakes for a while. Glad you like them!"

The two couple silently watched the event unfold in front of them, if they could be of any judge, it seriously looked like they weren't in any kind of relationship that the other patreons had told them, even if the blonde practically ran in the kitchen with a lot of confidence and the bluenette looked satisfied by his manners... they wanted to know a little bit more about them before entrusting their friend with them, Alice waved her hand at the bluenette when she had done talking with Arthur, now it was time to see if they had seen them fit for him...

"Excuse me... can we talk with you for a moment?"

Vivi looked confused for a bit before nodding, "Sure!"

Alice nodded back to her thankfully as the bluenette took a seat at the other side of the counter, and just by now she noticed that she needed that to even reach it... she silenced her giggle as the bartender maked herself comfortable, to save Alice from embarassment... Lewis picked up the question instead,

"So... we've been meaning to ask... what do you think about our friend?"

Vivi blushed at the question, "Um...I don’t know what you mean." She sure hoped that it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

That blushed turned on the immaginary lamps over their head, the bluenette may have been a good chatter... but she sure wasn't a pro into hiding her strong emotions... just like the blondie from before, they have found it super cute, Alice waved her hands around nonchalantly, deciding that she didn't wanted to make her life any more complicated than she should... or perhaps...

"Oh nothing, nothing~... We're just curious if you're... well... interested in him~"

Vivi could just feel her face heating up more so she coughed a bit, "Um, I have a...no idea what you're talking about!" She edged to the seat, "I'm going to go eat dinner now...heh heh."

Bafore any of them could stop her, she jumped down from the seat and ran inside the kitchen room, surprisingly not making any kind of mess whatsoever, and Arthur could only slightly glance at them in disbelief,

"What did you two say this time around?"

Of course he didn't get any kind of answer from them, just them ignoring his question while scratching the back of their neck as they usually do when they're nervous, he simply sighed back and decided to check out if Vivi wasn't offended enough to kick his friends out in the first damn day.

Vivi was beet red and had explained everything to Chloe, who in return shared her embarrassment. She grinned though, "At least we know they care."

Arthur took a short glance at the two mistress' talking with each other, they didn't seem fuming with anger, and that was already a plus... he decided to observe the body language of their conversation before doing anything rash, and as it was for now... everything seemed to be alright over from them being embarassed by something his friends did, with a low grunt, he leaved the kitchen a glared daggers in their eyes,

"Whatever you told them, don't do it ever again. They're kind people, alright? Maybe even too kind for the likes of me."

Mystery walked by with a chuckle, "I don’t know about that, but you do seem to have a temper on you. Nothing an enchalada can't solve. You must be famished having to go through my curse like that...especially the overload of it."

They watched their friend shake his head quite stubbornly, Lewis and Alice weren't sure if they had to go in and help the bar owner into fedding Arthur... or if he got it by himself. Lewis couldn't resist to give at least a friendly advice to him,

"If you'll offer him milk and cookies, he won't be able to resist."

Arthur had a slight blush of embarassment from his cheeks, before it vaporized and got replaced with his frustration that one of his friends betrayed him like this,

"L-Lewis! I thought you two promised to don't tell anyone!"

Mystery gave a deadpanned stare, "I have to give him the Vivi treatment! Though I'm sure Chloe would understand if you prefer cookies over the cake she made for dessert. But cookies are always good."

Before Arthur could answer him back, Alice's voice rose up, "Well, he pretty much likes anything that is like a dessert or sweet, so i'm pretty sure he wouldn't refuse to have a cake instead, especially if it's from-" Arthur turned back to her flustered and shocked by her betrayal too, he didn't wanted them to spoil him! "Alice!" She simply giggled as she jumped into Lewis' laps "Sorry, not sorry~"

Mystery’s eyes began to glow, "Well, I must warn you that my daughters are not on market, now Miss Alice, Mr. Lewis, I expect you both to be on your best behaviors."

Arthur coughed loud enough to finally get their attention on him, it took some time to calm down his friends before things began to excalate, with them finally calming down and promise to don't tell about his master's little secret that it seemed he couldn't hide that very well... he turned just right back at him and later have some words with him, he could treat him like shit and he wouldn't care... but he wasn't going to see his friends to get that kind of treatment, for no good reason whatsoever.

"First, stop glowing your eyes, it scares them. Second, my friends can be idiots sometimes, but they mean well. Third, can you explain me what's going on?"

Chloe came out of the kitchen in time to see Arthur calming everyone down, "Mystery, are you doing the threatening old man thing again?"

Mystery pouted, "I'm not old!" He stomped off to the kitchen and Chloe smiled apologetically. She sighed, "Sorry about him, he gets protective...and his eyes glow do to his anger issues."

Arthur waved around his hand dismissedly, it wasn't certainly his first rodeo to take care of someone with anger issues... and with that thought he took a short glance to Lewis who simply looked him back in an innocent attempt. He huffed his frustration out as he looked back to Chloe, of whom was startled by it for a short second before maintaining her stature,

"Don't sweat it, Chloe. Though i don't get on what he exactly was protective of... do you perhaps know it?"

Chloe shrugged, "I've only seen him like this a few time and each about us...I doubt your friends would say something about us when we all just met, bit it seems to be the only reason Mystery would be like that. Dinner is ready, Are you two joining us?"

They looked at each other in a deep consideration, they weren't exactly saying anything between them but Arthur could see that there wasn't any need of that when they knew what they were thinking in a situation like this... Alice decided to answer,

"We would love to, but we had wasted enough time already... and besides... Arthur needs to eat more than either of us, i'm sure you would agree upon that."

Chloe tilted her head in confusion, "But this is a restaurant and Mystery made you guys some food too, he felt bad for scaring you."

Arthur looked hopeful for them to stay a bit longer, specifically towards Lewis, he knew he loathed food to go in waste... and Arthur knew that Lewis couldn't resist in that attempt, meanwhile Alice looked at him to go in a hurry, her parents probably were bugging them again, but the purple haired young man could decide in only one outcome, "... Perhaps we could stay a bit longer..." and Alice immediately rolled her eyes away in defeat, already typing to his parents that they were probably going to be late again.

Vivi and Mystery came into the room with a piping pan of Mongolian Beef and a side dish of white rice. Mystery was pouting and Vivi still blushing, "Everything is hot and ready!"

Chloe began to set everyone's plates and bowls, "Chinese recipe, we always eat it like this."

Lewis and even Alice who were still a little grumpy but in no mood to decline some fine food, quickly jumped in their previous seats and thanked the bartender for the food, meanwhile Arthur could only blink at the bowl in front of him, confused but... curious, he took a small bite and from the flavour he decided it was something that he wasn't used to, though it was less of a terrible experience than he had expected to be,

"Hmm... so this is... Chinese food? Is it mostly made out of these kind of ingredients?"

Mystery hummed thoughtfully, "They sometimes use those ingredients, but rice is a traditional and mandatory back in China and Japan. So it's most likely that they attempt to change recipe for variety."

Chloe rolled her eyes and ate some of the beef with her rice, "Mystery is actually from Japan, so he's familiar with the cultures." Vivi nodded in agreement as she ate more beef.

Arthur widened up his eyes a little bit... he did expect Chloe and Vivi to be from different countries... but Mystery looked anything but outside-y...

"Huh... could've fooled me, you look... British enough."

Mystery chuckled, "I try, now make sure you eat every bite. Lewis, Alice, you two as well! I swear you three eat like birds, unless you were full already?"

Arthur carried out his order without questions, this made his friends flinch a little bit, especially Lewis. The last time he saw him getting ordered around, it was just very a nasty thing to think about... even though in this case, it was for his sake, he saw that Arthur wasn't exactly thrilled to eat everything in that bowl, and this made him uncertain if he should say anything about it or not... he opted for the second, he needed some weight on himself,

"... No, we-... we didn't ate for the whole evening, thanks for the food..."

Vivi chuckled amused as Arthur ate grudgingly, "You know, if you ate willingly, he wouldn't have to order you to." She closed her eyes and took a sip of her beverage. Chloe looked at Alice, "S-So you have to talk to Arthur? After dinner we'll leave you to converse."

Alice shook her head without any needed consideration, Lewis would've loved talking with Arthur as well... but time was really getting tight tonight, and she couldn't really permit herself any more distractions from her duties,

"Don't sweat it, we just came here to look if he's doing alright in your care, and to our surprise, it seems he does. Once again, thank you for the food, but if you won't mind, we'll finish it in our house, we're quite in a hurry you see..."

Vivi looked confused before nodding with complete understanding, "Just not next week...it's hell week for Mystery."

The couple nods at her fair warning, and leave the shop after a couple of handshakes, Alice wasn't into visiting her parents again... but she had to do it if she wanted Lewis to be kept clean and off prison, the things she does for love... it was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.mccormick.com/recipes/main-dishes/spanish-chicken-skillet
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/www.geniuskitchen.com/amp/recipe/magdalenas-spanish-cakes-369814
> 
> These are real recipe
> 
> https://dinnerthendessert.com/mongolian-beef/


	5. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystery has a not so surprising guest

After Lewis and Alice left, Mystery opted to clean up a bit. Not long, Vivi joined him with a small frown. She waited patiently for the older guardian to put down the breakables, "I heard you almost blew up at Arthur’s friends."

Mystery gave an apologetic glance before getting to rinse the dishes, "I blew my temper...and it seems that Arthur is a bit oblivious to when someone cares. Unfortunately, we have your aunt to point out our flaws." Vivi chuckled at Mystery’s deadpanned expression, "You mean your flaws."

Chloe cleaned the table as Arthur pouted at being told to eat, "Vivi and I use to have problems eating, now we don't have to be told to." She turned around to throw away the trash.

Arthur took small bites after small bites in his bowl, slowly turning into an unbearable nausea that has risen up in his stomach, if he wasn't going to stop now... he could make a mess,

"... Can i take a break? I'm... not feeling so well..."

Chloe nodded, "Yea, Mystery really piled the food on your plate. Just put it to the side and I'll get to it." She processed to wipe down counters and sweep the messes away.

He didn't let her repeat herself anf almost immediately shoved the plate away from his face, with a mild curiosity on what she just said at the beginning of their conversation,

"You were... told to eat? Like, advised perhaps?"

"Oh, um, no actually...remember when we said that Mystery was a slave? Um, I-I was one as well....Mystery signed for me and found a way out of my contract. Th-that's n-not a problem is it?"

If Arthur was honest with himself, he would say that he was already theorizing her explanation a little bit sooner from the revelation, her shiness in combat and her unmeaned little hints of Mystery treating them like his daughters brought to this logical conclusion, he shook his head at the blonde, calming her silly ideas down, he was the last one to gudge on this subject afterall...

"No, it is not. So i take that Vivi was a servant too... unless she's the only exception of this family you three have builded for yourselfs."

Chloe flinched at the thought of Vivi being a servant, "N-Not exactly, but it's not my story to tell. Besides, I'm sure she might tell you about it later on." She took his plate to the kitchen and saw Mystery and Vivi finishing up the dishes.

Arthur chuckled to himself at the mere thought of her telling something so personal like that to the likes of him, "I highly doubt that, besides, it's her own busness and i'm no position to nose around other people's lives."

After cleaning up the bar and locking up the doors and windows, Mystery grabbed an interesting book and began to look over it.

Arthur sat there in silence and in near boredom, he would've gone back in the training room if they didn't strict him from using it anymore tonight... overworking was just the usual for berserker servants like him, he didn't get on what sort of morality they try to dwell in his head, a pair of small bells rang softly as the main doors were opened, he looked curiosly at the entreance and saw on what looked like a patreon... but this late?

"Chloe, i think you've got another customer for yourselves."

Chloe jumped and turned towards the sound of the bell and almost jumped from her skin, "Auntie!"

The adult woman, who seemed to be around the age of Mystery beamed a radiating smile to Chloe as she ran around the corner and hugged her tightly, Arthur could see the blonde blush and miss her breath from her bear-like hug before she gave her mercy and released her, giving a soft kiss on her cheeks afterwards,

"Chloe, it's so good to see you! How are you doing my dear?~"

"I'm fine auntie Nat, do you want me to go get Vivi and Mystery? We were going to bring Arthur to the living room for a slumber party!"

The aunt poker her cheeks playfully for a little bit, annoying her out a great deal but it was definetly worth it for the reaction she had, it never gets old and it surely doesn't hurt that much, she was just making sure that her cheeks are strong... even if she admitted herself that it was more of an excuse to cuddle the adorable blondie, though no one had do to know that... yet~ She turned around, and noticed the silver haired young man sitting at the counter... if she paid enough attention on how she mentioned his name... she might've teased her even more.

"Hmm they can wait for a little bit, for now... tell me about your new friend!" But unfortunately for Chloe, her aunt did notice the slightest signs of attraction, she couldn't help it if she was good at it~ She leaned closer to her hear, and with a cat like face she asked teasingly, "Now tell me... Do you expect him to be your next brother... or something more?~"

Before Chloe could scream at her, Vivi came in like a Bull to red. She hugged her aunt, "Hi Auntie! Mystery is in his study contemplating life! You can go see him if you want!"

Natalia grinned deviously at the blue bolt, she felt relieved that the bluenette was slowly growing more confident of herself, she remembered the first time she tried to hug someone... comparing that to today's, the progress could be felt,

"Ah... he closed himself in his room again, i'll see him soon enough... in the meantime you two can go ahead and go in the living room, i'll make sure that he'll join as well~"

To say that Mystery was oddly tense was an understatement, but what has him so on edge so early? That wasn't supposed to be happening till next week.

After a couple of teases and small hints that Aunt Natalia has dropped on both of her nieces, she directed herself in Mystery's office before they turned into two blushing messes, her smile quickly faded as she stepped closes and closer to that damned door that Mystery so loved to hide behind, without even knocking, she opened up the door with a sly grin on her face,

"Mystery! How are you doing darling? You brought yourself in an another mess, didn't you?~"

Mystery facepalmed, "Natalia...you weren't due until next week. This is why I am so uneasy, why are you even in this Study!?"

Natalia playfully pouted at his attempt to scare her out from her comfort zone, she had to admit that the teeth surely helped on adding that goal... unfortunately for him, he knew from anyone else that simple barks don't really allarm her that much,

"Oh but Darling... aren't you happy to see me?~ Besides... what's wrong with visiting more often? Your 'daughters' love my company and i love them back, it's a win-win situation. On why i'm here though... is to make sure you enjoy yourself tad bit more before you'll try anything foolish... again. At least try to come over in the living room, alright?"

Mystery pouted at his chilldish sister, "Alright, but I mute finish decoding this curse first. I'm about halfway through with it. Though I must ask you to save me some treats, please~"

Natalia continued to smirk deviously as she took the paper away from his hands, this little curse could wait to be decoded... her brother needs a nice rest, or so would anyone help her, she would kick his ass out of his office... with love of course~

"What about you'll join with us right now, hmm?~ If you don't hurry up your daughters could start flirting with your new servant~"

Mystery gave a toothy grin, "I know what you're doing! And I hate that it's working!" He stood up with a stretch and closed the documents in the drawer. He looked around and walked over to his desk, taking out a green amulet with care.

Natalia's gaze from playfull and cheerful turned into a serious one as she saw that damn amulet... as long as they were sealed inside in theory they shouldn't bother the holder too much... as always, in theory...

"... Do they act less wild than usual? Or they still try to blast themselves out of the amulet... i could give them a little refresher if you need you know~"

Mystery growled, "They are curious...they have been calling to the girls for a while now. Natalia...if something were to happen to me...I need you to take those three. Barry will know how to deal with them....he is the reason their here."

Natalia tried to sigh in the less offensive way possible at his usual melodramma, but she couldn't help it if her brother makes the situation more grim than they actually are, and this one was one of them,

"Oh you'll be fine! I made the protection around that amulet, i know what i'm talking about. And besides... who'll be the overprotective father to those two girls against the newcomer if you won't be around, hmm?~ You would just give them an easy time, and we both know you find that absolutely boring."

Mystery couldn't help but chuckle, he put the amulet back and recast the seal. He nodded and followed Natalia from his study, making sure to cast an alert spell and a extra lock spell on the door. He knew he was overreacting, but he can't help but worry.

As they came out from his office and headed towards the living room, a bright shiny smile came from Natalia's lips "Hey kids! Look who i just fished out from an isolated office~"

Vivi looked up in surprise, "You got him out! Thanks Auntie! He likes to work himself silly these days!" Chloe nodded in agreement with the bowl of cheddar popcorn. She had made several kinds, mainly because of Natalia and Vivi liking variety.

"Is it really that hard to bring him out from his office?"

Natalia loudly chuckled in delight, she brought a finger just below her right eye and swept away a falling tear, "Oh that was hillarious... kid, you've no idea how much he loves his office... from all we know he might be married with it!"

Mystery chuckled, "Don't tempt me, I am still quite young you know." He sat down in his favorite cozy chair and watched the girls argue over the movies, it was Chloe's turn to pick.

Chloe enjoyed monster movies, fantasy movies, and Disney movies to a fault. At least she seemed more open to suggestions, "Vivi stop, you watched your horror movie last night. You should be glad it isn't an anime marathon."

Natalia was kind of thankful that it was Chloe's turn to pick up a movie, maybe she was indeed powerful in a sense, but that didn't make her any less scared of horror movies... and she knew how much Vivi loved to tease her with it. She watched as Chloe excitedly looked at the Movies of choice she had... then she looked at Arthur who was still like a pillar, completly neutral about all of this... what if...

"Chloe, if you don't mind... would you like to pick a movie with your new friend here? I'm sure you would like his opinion~"

Chloe perked up, "O-Oh! Arthur! D-did you want to pick a movie? Nothing scary?" She knew how to curve it into her favor. No scary movies tonight.

The servant scratched his hear through his mid length hair as Chloe continued to enlist the hundred of movies she actually wanted to pick from, this unfortunately wasn't his sector to choose from,

"W-Well... What would you reccomend?"

Chloe smiled with a little blush, "I think you would like Big Hero Six. It's okay if you don't like it! We'll find something else!"

Natalia watched from the distance as the silver haired adolescent looking young man hesitantly looked at the cover of the movie, that brought her back not so long distant memories when they were hesitant into watching something they were attracted of, but with the difference that he had more experienced help than his brother that rarely sees something else beside his books,

"It looks interesting... if you don't mind... i would like to see how it is."

Chloe gave a small hopeful smile, "Okay! It's a really good movie, I hope you like it."

Mystery’s lips were in a pressed straight line, but the edges of his lips did curl up. It was heart warming to see Chloe get over her shyness...even if he had nothing to do with it. He still allowed it to happen.

Natalia sat beside her brother as the trio's movie started to boot up, surprisingly enough Vivi didn't even try to break the silence or spoil him the plot, she usually loved leaving small hints during the movies... especially in horror ones. So Mystery couldn't really blame her if she wondered the why of that... or she was new with the movie, of which she highly doubted since their blue bolt was a movie snob, or... the interest rose way more faster than she had anticipated...

Either way, she was somewhat relieved that Vivi learned to behave from her movie addiction, but she wouldn't lie to see on how it would go if it was the latter~

Vivi shoved the sweet popcorn into her, "So how did Mystery get into the movie?"

Chloe looked up at Vivi with a bit of confusion on her face, "Um, what Vivi?" Vivi gave a small shit eating grin, "He's the robot right?" 

Mystery chuckled, "Would you like a hug Vivi? I specialize in the care of my charges."

Arthur remained silent since he found it was pretty much the best option that he had at the moment, it didn't took long for Natalia to play hurt from their words bringing even more chaos in their banter as Chloe simply tried to watch a movie,

"Aww... and what about me? I'm very huggable too, aren't i?~"

Mystery eyed Natalia, "You would hug me before I gave you the option." Chloe laughed at their sillyness and looked at Arthur, "You can ignore them if you want, they won't get louder than the movie."

Arthur simply nodded as Natalia continued to act as if she's shocked, she brought a hand to her chest and another up in the air, ending up with a drammatic pose,

"Oh you hurt me, Mystery. Though from the letters i get from you daughters... you hug them nearly everyda. I think we both know who is more obsessed with them.~"

Mystery grumbled before sighing, "Alright, come to the study after the movies are done....I'll give you the best hug." He knew what he was going to do and he knew that Natalia was going to hate it twice as much.

Chloe kept her eyes glued to the movie, but was well aware of what's going on. She smiled as she thought how cute they were being, being brother and sister must be an interesting thing.

Vivi giggled at the two and offered Arthur some popcorn, "Kennel corn? It's sweet~"

Arthur remained for an uncontable time, deadpanned. Sharing food between a Master/Mistress and a Servant was more than rare... for some it was evwn a sign of humiliation... of whom was left for speculations. The second case was more... esscalated; A sign of care; Simple share or... interest and Affection...

The latter was quickly shaken off from his head, that would've been very unlikely, and opted for a more pragmatic answer,

"... You don't have to feel necessary, Vivi. It's your food, you should eat it."

Vivi smiled at Arthur, "Popcorn is for everyone to eat, except Chloe...she hates kennel corn. With a pure hot fiery passion." Chloe made a face before nodding in agreement.

Arthur was still unsure about all of this, it was... simply unusual. Maybe not for her standards, but for him it definetly was. He contemplated wheter or not accept, Natalia came in to 'help out' with the situation,

"Vivi, if he doesn't want it you can always give some for me, you know?~"

Vivi pouted, "Auntie Nat! You have your own popcorn and Arthur hasn't even touch it yet!"

Natalia pouted and moaned out like a little girl, which was impressive for someone of her age, and continued to try and get some of that popcorn that she absolutely adores,

"Come ooooon~ Can't you share just a little bit for your adorable auntie?~"

Chloe snickered, "Here Arthur, you'll like this one better. Butter Popcorn is always the best during movies...and in my opinion sweet doesn't belong on popcorn."

Arthur's mouth opened and closed in quick sessions, and Natalia noticed every little hesitation that he had... even if she seemed to be busy into fighting Vivi for the popcorn, her theory may yet prove true

"... Stop it, please. You can keep your food."

Now Natalia knew him for the smallest time from the bunch... yet she knew instantly that he wasn't a kid who usually acts rude... especially to those who he's the property of in a manner of speaking,

"Now dear, don't be so harsh. It's just popcorn... you can have as many as you li-"

"I DON'T NEED IT, ALRIGHT?!"

The silver haired bursted out from what it looked like the first time he had done it from everyone's reaction around Natalia, he looked like in danger of spilling his tears out, nearly looked offended for simple words,

"You don't have to shame yourselves like this just because you pity me! I am useful, get it through your heads! It's not my fault if!-... If-... if you don't use me as you should be. Now please... just-... consume your things..."

After his outburst and self-consciousness, he distanced himself to the other edge of the couch from the rest, nearly even risking to fall down from it, Natalia didn't even bother to calm him down, since she knew where that would lead... she quickly stopped the two other before they would do something that they could regret.

"Girls... just-... leave him alone for now, alright? He needs it."

After she made sure that they wouldn't try to act irrationally, and make sure that the young man wasn't going out crazy... she turned around her brother with a serious and nearly mean look at her face, out of the girls reach, she asked-... no, she demanded answers from her brother, her theory was right from the get go.

"Mystery. You didn't told me that you've brought in a berserker servant... when did you plan to tell me?! And most of all... do you even know how to behave with one?! Because if you do... you clearly didn't tell to your daughters."

Mystery grimaced, "I don’t...but I was researching how to free him. There has to be a loophole. Also I was going to tell you, but after the movie. He isn't...bad persay just...I don’t know. He reminds me of her. In a rage induced kind of way, and he does have a mind of his own."

Natalia frowned and rolled her eyes at her brother, clearly misunderstanding on what she meant, "I'm not saying that he acts like a barbarian!-... Ugh, it looks like there is a LOT that i have to explain to you..."

She took a moment to relax and sit beside Mystery, her loud sigh afterwards was pretty loud, fortunately for her nobody truly heard it beside the real troublemaker beside her, on why he has to catch in all of these complications...

"First of all, unlike Chloe, Vivi or you... the berserker servants countrary from what you could guess, they're usually trained of well behaviour, and unlike the assassin servants... they don't grab the first opportunity at everything they can have under their hand, see... Berserkers have this sense of honour, both in gain and in combat, sure SOME were raised up as brutes... but those are rare, just as assassins having honour per se. So in this case... him having something simple even as popcorn without earning it... was like you were shaming him, care too much about him or even... being too soft, and that's one of the Berserkers worse nightmares, which is not taken seriously by their full potential..."

Mystery sighed, "I see....Then he will earn his keep...but how? I don't have a need for a slave, Natalia. I used to be one as well, and I suffer the consequences of it."

She sighed alongside with him, it wasn't her fault if her brother got into this trouble once again, one day, he'll have to learn to man up,

"Mystery, darling. I think the solution is pretty much obvious... let him be the shield of the family you've built, that's what he wishes and was trained for afterall... And just for curiosity... from who exactly you've bought him?"

Mystery grimaced, "I may have not asked for a name...in my defense it was seven in the morning and they were banging on the door!"

Natalia followed up by rolling her eyes at another of her brother antics, for one having a room filled with all sorts of knowledge he is sure silly sometimes,

"Do you at least remember on how they looked like?"

Mystery scowled at the memory, "They were noble...but none that I've seen before. He felt...evil. Worse than my old master and it seemed that Arthur didn't want to go with him...so I bought him."

Natalia stopped herself from what it could've been like the uncountable eye rolls of her entire excistence, he should know more than anyone that pure evil doesn't excist, it's simply a concept that living beings think it's the answer for everything uncomfortable to see or feel, but she wasn't going to dispute with him into this, he probably had a rough day in his little room, as always... 

"Hmm... well at least we know one thing. In all of the jokes out of the way, brother... i hope you noticed that your daughters are getting fond of the newcomer, and i mean it this time around. Do you trust him around them?"

Mystery gave a dangerous grin, "Dear sister, I don’t trust anyone with my girls...not even you...but you are included with them. I barely trust myself. He was trying to train Chloe and harmed her, I forced him to yeild. Other than that, he is enjoyable company."

Natalia hummed thoughtfully, she had heard about this on berserkers before... "I believe he wanted to show his worth, or something of the kind. Dear, what did you expect in training though? Some bruises are left off from time to time, and darling... you can't protect them from harm forever."

Mystery pouted, "But Naaat~ I want to protect them from everything harmful. Destroy the worrying things and hold them close."

Natalia playfully poked his cheeks with the tip of her index finger, "I knooow Darling~ But you must let them grow... you can't nose into every personal things of your daughters, let them discover new... things~"

Mystery growled, "Fine...but I'm ripping him to shreds if they get hurt...these are my girls we are discussing."

Natalia copied his previous pout with a sense of disapproval on what he would do at the poor silver haired servant, and wrapped her right hand around her brother's shoulder to bring him closer to herself as she adorably whined at his death threat,

"Oh Mystery... you can be so meaaan~ Give the boy a chance, will you? Berserker servants wants to protect their masters more than anything in the world... you should know that as well."

Mystery growled again, "Fine...I'll give him a chance...but only because you're annoying. Lovely sister of mine."

She winked at her grumpy brother deviously and tightened her hold around him, "Me, annoying?~ But if i'm only helping, you big mean brother of mine."

Mystery huffed and snatched Natalia into a tight hug, "I was going to hug you in my wolf form and probably slobber in your hair, but I guess I wont."

Natalia tilted her head to the left a little bit in her condition of complete comfort, an huffed out a sigh, "I guess i'll have to wait for that another month~" 

She slightly opened one of her eyes to glance at the not-so-lonely servant, probably convinced to join them back there and receive some small hints of cuddles, which obviously resolved into his confusion and a tad paint of red around his cheeks, lucky for the boy that Mystery was distracted or he would've probably beaten up the poor kid, she was starting to ran out of conversation though... what else could she talk about?

"But back to busness... how is the contract going, darling?"

Mystery huffed, "I know what they're doing...I am being an adult Natalia. The contract...still needs some work. I think I should retire for the night, examine then go to bed."

Natalia leaved out a fake gasp and widened up her eyes with a toothy grin of hers, "You sleep? I thought that were just legends..."

Mystery chuckled and grinned, "Oh hush you! Goodnight." He booped her nose before entering the living room, "Good night all, I expect you all to sleep at a decent time tonight."

Artnur nodded behavedly, as Natalia stumped her feet on the ground half-offendedly, "Oh big meanie, you don't trust lil ol' aunt Natalia?~ They'll head to bed when the time is right."

Mystery stared at his sister with a grim expression, "If I hear anything about grave robbing and or police coming to my door-"

Natalia pouted at the old 'accidents' that he clearly loved to bring up to her, she wasn't going to let that influence the newcomer though~ "You worry too much~ As soon as they're done watching the movie and play a couple of videogames they'll go to bed, alright?~"

With a narrow of his eyes, Mystery opted to accept the claims of his darling sister and go to bed.

As Mystery left for his room Vivi wasted no moment, "We're not going to do that, are we?"

Natalia did a full U-turn towards the adolescents in complete confusion, " You mean the whole accident part, or?-" 

She leaved out a hasty chuckle to cover up once more that little detail that she certainly didn't want Arthur to know,

" Oh you mean staying up a little bit more than usual?.... Weeeeell if you behave nicely... and most of all if you share some of that popcorn with me~"

Vivi chuckled and nodded excitedly, "I'm in!"

Chloe fumbled with the bowl, "I might actually fall asleep before that happens. So um good luck."

Arthur spoke up against the idea to disappoint his master, he gave strict orders and he wasn't going to let somebody else ruin it, "Not happening. He agreed upon a couple hours, not a whole midnight."

Natalia looked away with her eyes half closed and a disappointed pout, "Gee, you sure are a party ruiner..."

Chloe chuckled at her aunt's words and turned towards Arthur, "Think of it this way, he didn't say we should sleep in our rooms. Also sleep at a reasonable hour, which could mean any hour. For Vivi, that would probably mean any time before two in the morning."

Vivi huffed, "Hey!"

Chloe proceeded to giggle at Vivi, "You know it's true."

Arthur standed disappointedly at their behaviour, "This is morally wrong..." Natalia had another devious grin upon her lips as she copied her brother's act upon her, "But objectively legit~ If he gets grumpy, i'll deal with him, okay? So don't worry so much~"

Chloe was already putting on another movie as Vivi went for more snacks, "You're going to enjoy this movie, it ended beautifully!"

Vivi called from the kitchen, "It better not be Titanic!"

Chloe giggled, "Not that ship wreck! We'll be watching 1408!"

Vivi pocked her head from the kitchen, "You're adorable, especially when you think that the movie has a sweet ending."

The silver haired youngster curiously tilted his head to the right, "What's the movie about?"

Chloe perked up at the question, "You should really watch it, at first you might not understand...but it helped to pay close attention."

Natalia brought up a surprising 'attack' to the unexpecting youngster, wrapping him in a tight hug dangerously close to her chest, and Nat could see a mix of shiness and perhaps jelaousy~ "Perhaps he shouldn't see some depressing films yet. Tonight it should be a fun night! Not a 'cry over my shoulders' night."

Chloe stared, "But it's not that type of movie...but I suppose you're right..." 

Chloe slowly looked at Natalia with her best puppy eyes, "But later...right?"

Natalia quickly tried to look away from the blonde's trickery, yet she was faster and quickly changed her position so aunt Nat could look straight into her eyes... damnit...

"... FINE! But- BUT! After that Movie... sleepy sleepy time, alright? I don't want Mystery to find both of you tired to your butts in the next morning, this cute boy beside me could get in trouble for that if you don't."

Chloe blushed and smiled at her before thinking about what she said, "Hm, I guess you're right. Though he won't, not if we explain!"

Arthur looked very unconvinced from her explanation, though he did no tdare to say otherwise, while Natalia brought up a proud smirk,

"Then you don't know him like i do~ He will slap your cute butts if you don't take enough rest... and so will i so, no midnight party, mmkay?~"

Vivi came into the room with more treats and looked to Arthur, "Hey Artie~ If you keep this a secret we'll share the sweets with you."

Chloe looked toward Arthur with the same puppy eyes, hoping that Arthur didn't reject the idea.

He didn't liked where this was heading at... lucky for the girls he couldn't do anything else but to agree, "Well... if my Mistress' desire so, i can keep my mouth shut."

Chloe beamed and passed the popcorn up, "Here is the reward for keeping quiet about it!"

Vivi snickered and sat down next to Chloe, "So what movie next? Other than 1408?"

Natalia quickly stealed the popcorn from Chloe's hands and gave a small pose of victory, "Thank you very much~"

Chloe pouted and proceeded to pick a movie from the movie case, "Fine, but we should watch a superhero movie."

"Deal!" She quickly made space in the couch with Arthur beside her, excited to see what the she-devils had in mind for a superhero movie.

Chloe grinned deviously before grabbing Deadpool, "You seem to make a bad mistake. Deadpool."

Natalia lifted up her right eyebrow at the CD she was holding in her hand, and gave a slight nod of approval... she didn't admit but she found the movie funny even if she wasn't a big Deadpool fan.

Vivi chuckled and put the snacks on the table as Chloe alerted Arthur's attention to the movie, "You might like this one as well!"

Arthur rose up his lips in a form of question, he hold it and let them drop in favour of what the bluenette told him, she was nothing but honest with him so far, he doesn't see why she would change that so suddenly.

As the movie progressed, Chloe's head had found it's way to Arthur's lap and Vivi was a giggling mess as Arthur struggled to move her without waking her up only to have her cuddle his waist. Vivi finally snorted, "D-Don't worry about it...she's a cuddler. It happens."

Before Arthur tried to deny this much closure with him and one of his mistress', Natalia approved of Chloe's sleepy act "You two actually look super adorable together~" and with an another devious smirk, she looked up at the bluenette, "I'm surprised you didn't join in the cuddle war yet~"

Vivi chuckled and looked away, "Time will tell, let's just watch the movie." A pink hue went across her face as her thoughts went to his hand.

Natalia with a small pause, decided to spare the bluenette from further embarassment and let her have her own way to approach Arthur in the near future, Chloe instead, will need some encouragement later on~ She watched as Arthur tried to get comfortable in the couch as the blonde didn't wanted to leave his side for a second, now that she was thinking about it... Chloe may have an advantage from Vivi, though she was not going to be the one telling her, she was sure that she knew already. 

"Hmm... Agreed, if we delay it any longer, you could risk to watch only one movie tonight."

Vivi struggled to watch the movie, but the pull was oddly stronger tonight. She felt the burning sensation on her stomach from the seal that Mystery put on her skin, and with a shift she leaned over onto Arthur's shoulder. She smiled smugly, "Hope you don't mind Artie, just a bit tired."

She felt him stiffen and she moved Chloe across both their laps, her head remained with his lap. Vivi sighed as she leaned against his side, "This should take the weight from you and shared between us both."

For Arthur, this was starting to be too much, with an allarmed look in his eyes, he slowly tried to get a decent distance to stop this weird feeling in his gut already and instantly met Natalia's arm in front of his face, with a wink she continued to watch the movie as he struggled with his own feelings. His patience wasn't usually this short, this was an exception. In favour to avoid startling them, he focused to keep his voice calm and respectful to his mistress'

"Vivi, Chloe... i think-... with all due respect, you have to head into your beds."

Vivi pouted, "It's just about to get to the good part! It's-"

"Getting late and you all have something to do tomorrow..." 

Vivi yelped, Mystery stood behind the couch, eyes baring down the trio of women. He walked around the couch and lifted Chloe up into his arms, "Nat, Vivi, bed...NOW."

Arthur was eager to execute out his order flawlessly, even if that order wasn't directed at him, he could see the disappointment in his eyes when he took a short glance at him, while Natalia... wasn't exactly amused by her brother, once again, not letting them grow up, well... she wasn't letting him have his way this time, "But Darling, It's not even past their curfew~" with a victorious grin, she pointed at the clock matter-of-factly.

Mystery grinned almost villain like, "Arthur...as the one who bought you, BED...I will tend to these two."

Vivi almost flinched at the tone of Nat and Mystery, even though she was interested, she knew he was uncomfortable. She didn't want to seem desperate or like a...well you know.

She sat there ready for the shouting and Mystery opened his mouth, "It seems that I can't trust you to make smart decisions, that is how I know you are not ready to grow up. You must take his feelings into account, Chloe seems more mature at this point. Nat you're even worse for allowing this and trying to undermind what I want for these girls. Vivi, you may go to bed. Take Chloe as well."

Vivi managed to get up and walk to get Chloe to her room, then to her own. Nothing hurts worse than a disappointed Mystery, not even this seal.

As the teens walked up in the stairs and get in their respective rooms, Natalia looked back at her brother in a very annoyed fashion, questioning highly the volume of his voice and his actions, slowly bringing her to a more logical conclusion... even if she had sensed some overprotection from him at the same time, "Now that you sended them away... what did you wanted really?"


	6. Amulet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is What?!

Mystery growled slightly and sunk down into his armchair, "My desk in my study is destroyed...I can tell Vivi was in immense pain, another reason for her to go to her room. Nat...why didn't you notice? You are supposed to see through these things, I swallowed the amulet because you were too distracted!"

Natalia was this close to slap some sense into Mystery the moment she heard his last senteces, instead she tightened her hold around her arms and get a hold of herself, with a steady breath, she tried to calm down the worrisome work-a-holic,

"Well i'm sorry for your cute study, i'll restore the decorations when i'll be fully rested. And for your information, i DID notice it, it wasn't anything actually serious. And for goodness sake darling, you have to STOP swallowing that thing one day, they won't come out from it as long as i live."

Mystery twittled his thumbs and croaked, he hated feelings, "But what if you stop living?"

He felt the tears sting to the surface and his heart quivered, he touched his stomach in a failed attempt to calm the thrashing power from it. It didn't hurt, but it was annoying and made him hungry.

She was in danger to fall into shock after seeing her brother, from all people getting emotional in front of her, and that means the situation is more critical than she believed it to be. With a small pause, she slowly turned into a giggling mess,

"Oooo-Hohohohoho~ Stop living-.... Me?... Darling~ You sure have a good sense of humour, i didn't expect that from you~" She eyed his growling stomach, clearly hungry from all of that workout he had to do in his office, "For how amusing all of this is... you gotta eat~"

Mystery growled weakly, "...okay." 

He slowly stood up and looked around at the mess in the living room, "I should clean this up first."

She quickly got herself in front of him with a disapproving stance, "Let Nat deal with the cleaning."

She materialized a broom in her hands and winked at him, "You go and enjoy some good food in the meantime!"

Mystery gave a grim smile and walked to the kitchen, twenty years...twenty years was all it took to free himself and Natalia, but it seemed that something deeper is happening. The worse part is that he unwillingly brought Arthur into it, unless he was involved already and without knowing.

He went to go into the fridge and paused at the chocolate goodness on the kitchen counter. Well chocolate cake made everyone feel better.

The broom wasn't exactly the main object that she used to clean up the mess up, but it was a good helping tool to throw the useless stuff around the room into a small vortex of the abyss and replace those that she could, with a sleepish look at the work half-done around her, she decided to seriously consider finishing the rest of it tomorrow morning before the teens would've woke up. Nat thinking about the teens, she materialized three mini portals to their rooms, just to double check on them for safety, everyone looked asleep except for the newbie, who seemed to listen at some sort of song as he tried to find a way in the realm of sleep, with a calm sigh, she quickly closed them before it consumed all of her energy and went towards her big bro to reassure him as well.

"They sleep like rocks, darling. The room is nearly finished... though you'll have to wait for tomorrow alright? I can hardly stand on my two feets right now..."

Mystery gave a thankful smile, "Thank you, after this slice, I suppose I'll return to my room...the amulet will stay put until I can create a new holding cell. Goodnight Natalia."

Natalia, being close to nearly fall asleep, she waved back at him before she launched herself in the cozy couch, she should perhaps get in a free room, but honestly... she didn't have the need or the will power to do that, and in a matter of seconds, she began to snort softly into her own dream world.

Mystery gave a small chuckle and covered his sister with a blanket, only to finish cleaning up the mess. Trying very hard to make himself tired, but as he approached his room he could hear her voice, "I want my vessel."

He knew what this meant, "You're never going to get that girl, she is **My** daughter. Even if I have to kill the both of us."

Meanwhile Arthur continued to listen at the song as he has just begun reading the happenings of their friend after they left the bar, mostly by Lewis but Alice loved to correct him a good couple of times, or whenever she was able to do so. With a small satisfied grin that he left himself to have, he started to respond back at their surprisingly very long messages at the best as he could, and since he wasn't that much of a talker, their little chat slowly died off as Lewis started to droll off and Alice said the goodbyes for the night, with a polite message, he saluted her back.

After he shut down his phone, he heard small whimpers across his mistress' rooms, at first it sounded a very common snort, which slowly turned into moans of supressed pain, to say he was getting worried for her well being was the least of it, he wquickly got up from his bed and headed towards his mistress' shared room, with a soft knock, he wanted to make sure that all was alright.

Vivi gasped as someone knocked on her door, she knew it wasn't Mystery so she took a guess. She inhaled and spoke with a hint of tiredness, "Sorry I woke you Arthur! You can go back to bed! I hit my head on the bed fram!"

She knew not to yell, it was almost three in the morning and even she was tired.

Arthur was having none of it, when it came to pain and how to recognize somebody lying about it, servants like him knew about it the more, wether is on personal experience or because they were the one inflicting it, it totally depended on each individual... with a quick check of the long corridor to see if nobody was around, he took the willpower to try talk as low as he could,

"You clearly are in pain, Vivi. I can sense you holding back your agony... can i... come in and check it out?"

As he tried to slowly push inside the room, he found himself pushed back by the worrisome bluenette, with a calming sigh he deduced the obvious answer, of which he didn't voice to further try on not waking anyone up.

Vivi smiled at the thought, "There's nothing you can do, just go back to bed. I'm fine, or I will be."

Arthur standed dubious of her short excuse, she was definetly hiding something from him even if he didn't knew exactly what. Usually he keeps himself from others busness' but she was one of his mistress' and her well being is one of the most important things for him, with a surprising amount of stubborness of this particular subject, he tried to reasonate or at least make her explain what's actually going on with her body, but perhaps tonight wasn't the best moment to be a nuisance,

"... I see, if there is anything you want from me, the door is opened."

Vivi calmed down from her panic and huffed, "It's okay Artie, goodnight!"

Arthur nodded without a word and headed back to his room, the door behind him quickly shut with his mind not so filled with questions, he could guess why the reason of her dodgy behaviour... and confirming on how awful she was at lying. Since he didn't wanted to be yelled for his lack of energy tomorrow from his master, he quickly got into bed hopeful to be energetic enough for the next day.

The next morning Mystery was as punctual as always, but instead of wearing his usual suit, he wore his sparing outfit. People always looked twice at the older man when he walked out without sleeves, he was quite muscular and could fight professionally if he wanted. If people thought hard about it, nobody really knew where he or his two girls came from. 

Those who tried to find out ended up being good friends with the man, but didn't figure much out. Barry and his wife were the only two who knew the small family and with extention Natalia, and refused to say anything of it.

Mystery opened the door to the gruff plumber, "Barry."

Barry gave a nod before walking into the building, "You haven't slept last night?"

Mystery nodded, "I know...My desk got...eradicated last night."

Barry nodded in understanding, "I'll work on it after our sparring."

As the two friends continued to talk with each other, Natalia walkes up the stairs sneakilly tp further avoid Barry and his big thrill of the hunt in the moon, she didn't have nothing against him... but sometimes he seemed to behave more like an animal; A barbarian... than an actual human being.

She calmly walked down the corridor, sensing everyone sleeping like rocks, except for one of she may not be that surprised... she gently opened up his door room and found chilling on his phone, if she had to be brutally honest... she expected him to do needless push-ups, where even he lost the count of them. Perhaps there was more about Berserkers that she first thought...

When he noticed her presence and turned his head towards her, he noticed her little eek of pure surprise, he was seriously considering if she was that strong as he sensed... or it was just his emotions that were toying with him last night. Either way, he removed his small headphones, and without even forcing himself to get up from his comfy bed, he asked.

"Is there anything i can help with?"

She slowly and steadilly shook her head, she may have wanted something at the beginning... but now she would feel bad to break his well deserved rest,

"Nah~ I've just come in to check up on you, and apologize for my brother... he can be very jeally~"

Immaginary question marks appeared above his head as he lifted up his remaining left eyebrow from her apology,

"And why would he be jelaous? He showed he was stronger afterall..."

If Natalia didn't have any shred of dignity, she would've fell down on the ground by how clueless this kid truly was, yet all she did is lowly cough her doubts and yells out of her mind and looked back at the even more confused servant,

"Nothing, nothing... when the time will come, you'll understand. I-I'll go wake up the others now, alright? You can still rest for now, somebody will call you when you're needed, alright?~"

Without waiting for a response, she quickly shut down the door behind her and leaved out a frustated sigh, there was actually so many other things she wanted to ask him-... ah, now it wasn't the time, maybe when he'll realize that he has more freedom with them around than he had immagined. But now... he had s blondie to wake up~

Giggling, she tippy toed towards her room, slowly and gently opened it up, and saw the cuty sleep lile a rock, her eyes of a predator as she looked so-... defenseless~ that she quickly launched herself in her bed and commenced Operation Tickles~

"Wakey, wakey, Chloe~ The sun shines upon you~"

Chloe felt the fingers on her sides and let out a squeal at her aunt's advances and tried to roll away from the assaulter. She let out a snort or two that she would gladly deny anything of, "S-Stap! Antie NAAAAAAAT *squealing giggles.*"

She was wide awake now and frowned at the fact she missed Deadpool, but her smile returned as Natalia tickled her even more.Today is going tobe one of those mornings and Chloe actually slept perfectly well. She giggled a bit more as her aunt continued tickling, tears flowing in join as the older woman stopped.

Vivi held her stomach area longer with grimance, she wasn't in the mood for tickles but she couldn't exactly get out of bed. Though the screaming from the other room made it perfectly clear that it was time to wake up, on her defense...she was awake.

Unfortunately for her, Natalia was already on trail to wake her up in a playful manner, but this time, with Chloe beside her, and just as they were ready to jump at her in a bliss of tickles... Natalia sensed that her condition was getting even more awful than before, with a light grip on Chloe's right shoulder, she stopped the blondie to make Vivi's situation even worse, and with a worried but still playful looking aunt slowly got closer to the bluenette,

"Hey, Vi... How're you holding up?"

Vivi smiled at the two, "I should be fine in a bit, it's...duller than last night. It's going down so after some more rest."

Natalia stopped her stubborn Niece from getting up from her bed, it was obvious that she wasn't in no condition to work today,

"Don't worry, sweetheart... you should rest for now. Would you like if i call Arthur in? Y'know... just for some company~"

Vivi frowned, "I don't want him to see me like this, and also...if I can't work today then he will have to go in my place. Though after training, Mystery is coming to do the thing he does to make me better. I'll sleep, but I'm not staying sleep."

Well if she truly didn't wanted Arthur to see her like this, she guessed that she couldn't really force her to convince otherwise, it was already progress if she cared on how she looked in front of him though...

"Hmm... alright then sweetheart! Get as much as rest as you like!"

Chloe hugged the bluenette carefully, "Get well soon sis, I'll hold down the fort until you're better."

Vivi managed to fall asleep as the two left from her room, meanwhile Mystery was already out of his trainings and had showered. He was walking shirtless upstairs to Vivi's room, only stopping to see Arthur looking concerned.

"Arthur, you may go eat breakfast. What is the matter?"

Arthur wasn't particullary pleased that his master was giving him so much food... he would seriously prefer to maintain the exact form of physique he has right now, he knew it would be a waste of time trying to convince him so instead, he focused on the question at matter, at least he considered him somewhat seriously...

"It could be a silly one... but-... Mistress Vivi, she's in great pain from what i can sense... Now Mystery, be honest with me here... is there something i have to know about?"

Mystery frowned, "There...is, but I'm afraid that I am not the one to delve into her past. Tell you what, take her place tonight so she can rest...and I'll inform you of what you need to know."

The still silver haired man let himself leave a cocky grin in front of him as his hands were still wrapped around his torso, "I would've accepted either way, anything is better than standing here and doing nothing."

Mystery chuckled and grinned at the sass of the kid, "Now that you say that, how about as much as you can eat and I'll monitor your training with Chloe, I may have overreacted during the last session. I was in the wrong, do you forgive me? "

He fell silent at his words, half surprised and half worried, "My opinion shouldn't cloud your judgement or your decisions, as for the part of eating... there is a reason on why i was kept with this body weight, if i could say something about your treatment, i would prefer if you stop giving me that much food."

Mystery gave a boisterous laugh, "Oh? You're so small! I mean kids your age should at least have a bit more muscle! Though if you don't want to be fed as much...how about twice a week?"

Of course his master was blind like a mole on this subject, servants like him shouldn't give the impression of professional wrestlers, getting seen as normal citizens avoid attention and surges questions even less,

"It's not about how many times you give me food, it's about how much."

Mystery gave a grim expression, "Sorry...I'm a cook, I can't help that...but I suppose I'll give you the basic amount than loading your plate. I'll give you a true serving size, but you must eat the vegetables."

Arthur's back froze from the idea to even touch them, he knew he must but-... he never got used to the taste, and he believes that he never will "What kind of vegetables, exactly?"

Mystery grinned deviously at the poor boy, "Don't worry about it, if you're anything like Vivi then you would be unaware of even eating any. Speaking of which, I must go to Vivi now. Eat as much as you can, enjoy breakfast."

Before he could further question the answer out of him, he leaped away with a smug grin of his, well... now he was less enthusiastic than before to eat anything from the plate, he was going to be, he certainly didn't wanted to get yelled at... with a hopeful thought, he gave himself strength to believe there wasn't any in the breakfast... hopefully...

Vivi opened her eyes to a concerned Mystery, his eyes shining at a low brightness as he is aware of the pain she suffers through. He shifted his form and gently bit down and the taste of blood hit his tongue, he took the harmful energy attacking his daughter. Even as he finished, he stayed by her side until her stomach growled.

The door behind them was slowly opened, and it has shown a dreamy Natalia who slighty scratched her face under her right eyes, leaving a big silent sigh as she looked back at those two, "You finally decided to check upon her, darling? My, my... it took some while this time around, i wonder why... but i wonder even more if you warned the newcomer about Barry~"

Mystery stiffened a bit, "What did he do? Also...I forgot, I was learning about him."

She rose and fell her shoulders nonchalantly, "Hell if i know, that's why i asked you in the first place. Also, since both of them love fighting... i do reccomend to keep fornitures faaaaaaar away from them if they get excited to beat each other up sensessly."

Mystery growled slightly and stood up with a stretch, "Let me transform back and stop the onslaught before it begins."

Natalia was a bit broody on how Mystery could be awfully annoying at breaking the fun before it even begins, but if she thinked about it, she did just restored his office... meh, he's still a party breaker in her opinion, 

"You can take your time into that... i'm sure Barry will at least let him eat before they risk to end up on the daily journals."

Mystery whined, "At least make them take it outside, I seriously don't want anything broken or anything heard by the neighbors. They were complaining about the shower being to loud and attempted to call the police, unfortunately for them the cops were on my side."

Natalia was lost in deep thought, Barry wasn't going to miss the chance to fight against or even alongside another person who was thrilled in the art of combat, so, a slight grin appeared on her lips, "Today is the immortalized night, isn't it? Say... why don't you put him in the test and see if he succeeds in the upcoming night?~"

Mystery froze, he had not thought of that. He looked toward Natalia, "Are you sure? We passed it when we were younger...will he do the same?"

Natalia doubted that he'll ever pass through every combattant he'll meet. Mystery didn't have to hear that of course, he needed to be encouraged not disincouraged... "If he has Barry alongside with him? They'll probably survive it."

Mystery gave a look of disapproval, "Barry...have you forgotten about the promise to his wife? He is more likely to keep his promises than to go fight, besides...if he enters she will have to join as well."

She started to roll her eyes at him in an annoyed fashion, she knew he was very hopeful with how Barry was doing in a moral sense, but if he had to choose between the immortalizing night and her wife, Nat wouldn't lie that it would be a tough choice for him, but afterall... she was sure that they both knew which he would choose, such is life, 

"Alright, alright. I guess that we won't tell Barry about the night, hopefully he'll be more busy chatting with his wife or... whatever else he does with her beside him, just as long as he doesn't see the red mixed with blue sky above him, but then don't come and whine to me if he'll be a bit disappointed of you for not telling him anything about it."

Mystery growled, "I am not his keeper, it is up to his wife and he knows better to keep secrets from her. Though.. I still don't think it would be a good idea for Arthur to go...he still hasn't gotten used to me."

Nat grinned at his growl, she found it cute, "And what does him getting used to you has to matter in the night? Besides, i would like to see him kick Gordeau's ass~" she turned around with a low but maniacal laugh, for some reason, the one in the room immagined her eyes litting up from the sole idea to get revenge from the Grim Reaper.

Mystery chuckled, "As pleasurable as that sounds, I think...I have a bad feeling about this. Are you sure about this?"

She didn't even took a second to answer his question, and that seemed quite troublesome for the people in Vivi's room, "Oh, he'll be doing great! Hell, he could be lucky enough to encounter Hyde, don't you think?" and he could be unlucky enough to encounter that piece of filth of Carmine or that tall monster of pure destruction that is Merkava, but he didn't have to think about them, did he?~

Mystery growled, "Or he could be damaged beyond repair...or dead, now be I will listen to you this once. Can you bring a plate of food up here for Vivi...I'll see what I can do for Barry."

He would be only dead if he would meet Byakuya and loose against him, she loudly thought with a deep prowl. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said and cursed herself under her breath,

"Ah, i'm sure he'll kick his ass too if he meets him! There is absolutely nothing to worry about, especially when he was on par with you, just like you said~"

Mystery stared at her with a deadpanned expression and put his paw over his face, "I...I'm unsure about how to respond, but now I want to not do this."

Natalia could only blame her own mouth for that, she couldn't help to start feeling annoyed by Mystery, she could only thank that Vivi wasn't saying her own opinion about this, "Oh just let the kid have some fun, darling. The worst that could happen is him returning injured, he'll get healed in no time if that would be the case."

Vivi sighed as she was relieved of some pain, "Auntie, stop, it's Mystery’s choice to see what he can do first. You shouldn't try to convince him otherwise...he'll let Arthur fight when he is good and ready."

Mystery huffed a bit proud of his daughter, Natalia was getting impatient about something that had nothing to do with her.

Natalia was seriously loosing her patience to these two stubborn heads, so she proposed something else, "Oh fine, i'll be the one accompanying him, if he needs help he'll get one, does that sound good for you two worryheads?"

That worried Mystery even more, but Vivi looked up at him with hopeful eyes. He looked Natalia in the eyes, "Fine, Fine, I'm pretty sure you'll find a way to get him to go anyway!"

Natalia wasn't sure why all of the sudden was on her side, but she couldn't be more thankful to her as she rushed out of the room and give the news to the servant, thinking about him... she wondered what he and Barry were doing.

Barry was laughing uncontrollably as he watched Arthur eye the food, "Good old Mystery dropped a hint about the vegetables? You'll never know with him...now if you're looking for a real challenge, how about a fight after breakfast. Mysty said you were in need of some...resilience training!"

Chloe proceeded to eat her waffles as the larger man exclaimed at Arthur, his wife would not be pleased at all with him fighting. At least it's for pleasure and not for sport.

Arthur continued to eye the food in complete mistrust of what devillish vegetables could be hidden there, of course the idea of training did excite him, he preferred to don't be seen as a lunatic and kept his cool with his neutral voice,

"Did he? If i wasn't incapacited i could've won against him, first time copying a werewolf, it.... hurt more than expected." he leaved a disappointed sigh on himself, "However, some training doesn't sound bad at all."

Barry laughed, "Mysty ain't a werewolf kid, that's how you lose in the first place. You need to know your opponent, even though you probably wouldn't have faired well with that knowledge. He’s got his own Lore and everything, it is terrifying...besides, if you copied his power and he didn't take the energy back you probably would've died. Though after you eat your breakfast kid, cause ya gonna need it."

He listened closely at what he had to say, though he couldn't help but feel offended the part of him dying for something like that, if that was anywhere true enough, he would've died way before he met these people in the first place, he looked back at thee food in front of him, he knew it was considered rude not eating what it's offered at you, but he wasn't hungry, not after he knew the horrible truth behind his food, and it's not like Mystery was anywhere around to begin with...

"No, i don't need it, not right now at least. I'll prepare the training room, and after you can join if you truly wish to train me."

"Arthur as your mistress, I command you must eat. Mystery already told me that if you skipped out you're not training at all." Chloe spoke with her eyes closed and eating the last of her waffle.

Barry laughed, "Besides, it's not a battle if someone doesn't upchuck their food. Also...it should be safe of veggies....sort of."

Arthur battled with his stomach as he tried to digest the vegetables, from the outside it looked like he was eating just fine, but on the inside... he was suffering, every bite could make him hurl, he hated the damn vegetables, and before Barry could question if they're actually safe, he wanted to spare the pain of him getting poisoned of broccoli and whatever other hellish thing was in it, "It is not."

Chloe chuckled, "You're imagining things, mind over matter."

His tongue never lies on anything, there were vegetables in it, and he did suffer a lot to digest them. Just to keep her happy, he ignored her remark and finished up the poison as fast as possible.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "There are no vegetables cause I was the one to make breakfast, Mystery and Barry were sparring downstairs after it was done."

Arthur mentally declined that explanation, if they were trully sparring, he would've heard it, he finished his meal nontheless and quickly drunk a bottle of water, the taste will remain but at least he cpuld survive it in this way,

"I'll be going then, when you'll decide to show up, the training room should be cleaned up."

Barry gave a snarly laugh, "Who says anything about the training room? With the type of training we're doing is a bit further, you should handle it ~"

Arthur question said place when Barry didn't even bother to explain where or what it is, all he did is give him a small sign to follow him, he didn't dared to look back at Chloe he knew she would disagree upon this the first place, and quite honestly, he didn't wanted to hear about it, not yet at least, and so on he marched and followed Barry, meanwhile Natalia just came down on the downstairs, seeing Arthur leaving with Barry... they already started, weren't they? And all she had seen is Chloe sitting down there alone, she quickly took a seat beside her and started to keep her company, Arthur can have the news later anyways,

"Hey Chloe! Got left behind, eh? Would you like to join them?"

Chloeflinched and shook her head, "I'm...no good at fighting, and seeing it makes me feel weak. I think I'll focus on healing."

Natalia would never say it out loud, but she couldn't help to feel a bit disappointed that a well trained assassin, and quite popular from those times, reduced herself into... this. Not that she didn't liked her having new hobies, gods forbid, it's actually quite nice hearing her focusing on healing, she would just be more relieved if she learned how to fight again... for safety purposes, nothing more. She patted her head as she watched eating her own food back into silence, Vivi was sure a great influence for her, she never dared to say a single word without someone's say so, thanks to the bluenette, she started being more open to others, and she guessed that's where the differences lied, Chloe wasn't curageous to talk once, Arthur simply doesn't want to talk that much, or that's how she sees it for the moment.

"That's alright, healing is very important and fun too! I take that's why you started caring for flowers, didn't you?"

Chloe nodded with a small blush, "I found books about different effects and medical purposes. I can even create a poison by using a cherries pit."

Natalia brought up a smirk of pride towards the blondie, resisting the urge to pinch her sweet cheeks, "It seems you worked out quite well, darling~ You can visit Vivi if you like, she's fine enough to talk with others, and if Mystery says otherwise, just call me, mmkay?~"

Chloe nodded and walked away from the table, "Make sure that those two behave! I may or may not have put a few giant clubs to where they are headed!"

Natalia brought up an excited smile as she had seen her running up the stairs, "Then things should be exciting!"

Barry walked further into the building, revealing that it was truly an underground compound. The room that he was headed towards was like a portal to bigger grounds, like an underground forest. He knew not to disturb much, Mystery would have his head.

He was quiet as they neared the decline that leads to the grass, "Mystery will probably kill me if we do to much damage here...this is his place of relaxation and mutilation."

Arthur looked around unfazed, a bit troubled, anxious, for reasons he wouldn't be allowed to explain in further detail, he decided the less he looks around, the better, "If this place is that important for him, we can always just train elsewhere."

Barry gave a belly laugh, "Please, with the fighting we're going to do...he'll be twice as mad if we do it in the basic training room. If anything, he's lucky enough that we won't leave a mess."

It sounded more of an excuse than a plausible explanation to him, he didn't dare to say otherwise, he wouldn't understand in the first place, "If you say so... you know Mystery better than i do."

Barry chuckled, "Trust me, that old man will appreciate this...also, when he isn't in a very good mood, you may find him here."

The older man stopped in front of the forest edge, weapons and things of the such scattered across the grass. He sighed, "Seems like Chloe had been here."

Arthur didn't look surprised that much, "Well it's already a step ahead, she usually wouldn't dare to touch a weapon with her finger."

Barry lifted a weapon and tossed it toward Arthur, "What? Can't handle a few toys? As long as we don't break them, we should be fine.

He shook his head in pride, weapons are what he was born for, of course he can handle them! "Good enough for me, is there a weapon in specific that you want to use?"

"Hmmm, I'm in a heavy hitter type mood...Chui, always been a personal favorite. Never know when you need to use one." He looked down at the kid, he looked weak at first glance, but Barry knew he was strong.

"Never used one, guess it's a good time to start than any." Arthur briefly spoke in a honest manner, Barry might've looked like a tall mindless brute, but he seemed wiser than he first looked like.

Barry chuckled, "Learning is good, learning from mistakes are better. Now the Chui is basically a Chinese mace, now these are supposed to be the heavier of weapons. If you're lucky, Chloe might teach you how to use Tonfa. "

He lifted for of the weapons in one hand, "Take one or two...I usually use two."

Even when Arthur was eager to use two... he preferred to hold at least a small chance in this training of sorts, so he opted for the wisest choice, "For now give me only one, i w-" Barry dropped the weapon in his arms before he could even finish speaking, a small oof escaped from his lips from the sudden weight, if he was any weaker he wouldn't have wasted a second to drop it and try lifting it up more slowly, but he resisted, and with some trouble, he kept the Chui lifted, 

If pride overwhelmed him, he wouldn't even comment on how actually embarassing was for him to struggle into holding a weapon, granted he did have the same problem with the long greatsword, but at least there was no one around to see that... but in this case, when someone saw it firsthand that he was human afterall, honesty won over his pride,

"Gotta admit... it is heavier than i first expected."

Barry beamed at the kid, "Well that means we gotta get you used to the weight, now follow me."

The man began to gently began swinging the heavy weapon like a baseball bat, "This weapon can either work for you...or against you, it all depends on you."

The Chui was barely off the ground as he lowered it, "This takes patience to use just one...but you also gather strength as well. Try and force it...and you fail, try and learn it....you succeed."

Barry twirled the two weapons at the closest target, completly shattering the wood and sending splinters everywhere.

Arthur standed unfazed, minus the radius of how The Chui shook the ground beneath him, with only one thought in his head, his Master won't be pleased once he'll see... this...

"So... how can The Chui be used exactly? Or to be more specific... what part of the body do you have to hit with it?"

"For Professionals, anywhere...but I suppose you're not very good yet...if you find yourself using one of these and you haven't mastered it...aim for the legs. Do you understand? ”

No kidding if he's not very good at it yet, he never used one. He shortly nodded at the tall and muscolar man and tried to find something resistant enough for a couple of swings... if he can even swing this thing, "Is there any target dummy somewhere? I'd like to try your advise out."

Barry gave an impressed look, "No hurry kiddo, but you got moxie. Try the dummy behind you, the important thing is to take it easy kiddo."

It wasn't very amusing that he called him kiddo, twice, in a short amount of time no less, so as he was holding back his remark... he focused on tge dummy behind him instead, weird... he was sure it wasn't there before...

Without making too many questions, he aimed at the lower part of the dummy and focused on the weapon in his hands. With a slow and steady charge, that seemed to get an increase of batteries in every second, he opened back his eyes, a little bit of green surrounding it, and swonged the weapon with all his might on the dummy, and from the inpact it received, it flipped on the air for a couple of seconds before touching ground again, and once it did, his eyes returned to normal and looked back at Barry for his judgement.

"Was it good enough?"

Barry grinned, "Sort of...does your eye usually glow when you're about to strain yourself?"

Oh... of course he noticed his eyes changing colour, even if it was a small bit or so he believed, he guessed that he owed an explanation, even if he wasn't very sure how it worked either, "Sort of, it... let's say 'activates' when i'm in combat, the larger the threat or challenge, the more they glow."

Barry looked surprised at that, "That sounds like...nevermind, Welp you get the gist of it, but you gotta get your strength built up. In a battle, there is a 20/80 chance of your opponent being able to use it. Never take that chance...too risky."

And there he goed too... it wasn't enough of his master whining about his physical appearance, now it was Barry's turn too, even if he understood his worry behind his roary tone, he couldn't help to feel a bit stressed about thhe subject of his own physical form,

"I'm affraid i can't grow muscles if that's what you meant behind building my strength up, it's out of my code... except for some who broke it, and it's-... unpleasant to remember."

Barry facepalmed, "Kid, nobody but Mystery is telling you to get muscle or meat on those bones. I'm not really sure if I know how to teach you that technique...my wife might. She's around the same height as Chloe, and a bit petite. I'll call her."

The older man stepped away to use his cell phone, leaving Arthur to practice.

Arthur bit his lower lip, hard, perhaps he had to be more specific about what he meant with strength instead to leave him guess on what he truly meant, and so he decided to get his frustation off with the fallen training dummy, repositioning it in the green grass and hitting his frustration away.

Barry watched Arthur bash at the dummy, he focused on the muscles being forced to lift the weapon. He shook his head and sighed, "That kid ain't thinking, but I gotta give him props. He’s trying."

If Barry thought that he was deaft, he was greatly mistaken. Perhaps he should try to lower the volume of his voice before thinking out loud again, "Well excuse me if i can't use this weapon masterfully in under an hour."

Barry blushed a bit, "Bahahaha! Welp it's true! Also, try not to force it! You can also attempt to do this with momentum, but my wife was the one to master that. Now she'll be here in about an hour or so, do ya want to strain yourself? Or practice archery until she's here?"

He slowly looked away with a disgusted look on his face, "A bow's a cowards weapon."

Barry hummed, "Vivi is anything but a coward, hell...she could probably take out the mightiest of warriors."

His eyes grew fierce, "Even I can use one! It's actually depending on the person, you can do some real damage."

Knowing that mistress Vivi uses a bow out of anything else that is just or even more efficient and honorable sent him in a confliction of emotions towards her, maybe he could start-... but wait a second, why would that change his mind to begin with, just because she's good looking? And nice, and...- D-Did he just seriously started think that?! He quickly shook his head off from those thoughts before they could reach his cold sealed heart, she was one his mistress' damnit! He cannot think of her like that.

"Still, it's easier to get someone's life from the distance than in the front, where is the honor in that?"

Barry grinned deviously at Arthur, "Some folks yea, but it takes skills to not kill your own in a fight, and even more skill to up close combat with a bow and arrows. Twice as much if the bow is broken and no more arrows."

Arthur rolled his eyes for what it felt the thousandth time, perhaps exagerated but he truly felt like that, and responded back with dignity, "Most of archers has a blade in their right leg, sometimes a small one or two in their boots, and knives behind their protective suit, they're cunning, lethal, but most of all, cowards. Plain and simple."

Barry's expression turned sad, "Not in all tribes...some are not that merciful, they teach their young how to be dependent on a bow and arrow. That tribe...loses so many children of the age of ten, the survivors don't learn to use weapons until age 14. Never. Underestimate. Your. Opponents."

Arthur remained unfazed by what he just said to him, and quite frankly, he didn't felt pity nor he understand why he should be, it is, afterall, the way of life, "You can spare me the sod stories, Barry. If this is how you want me to feel sympathy towards a tribe i don't know or have any business with, then you can stop right here and then. We should focus on more important matters." he finished the argoument in a rude manner, clearly not eager to continue it any further, it would lead into things he clearly wouldn't want to talk about.

Barry gave a snarly reply, "It does have something to do with you, Vivi will probably take everything you said as an insult to her own. You upset Vivi, Mystery would probably punish you for upsetting one of his children in such a way...especially since she probably likes ya."

He listened closely at the first half of his warning, and the other half he shrugged it off, especially his last words, "Please Barry, she surely doesn't. And if you didn't notice, i'm their servant, and usually a servant and their mistress don't get into a serious relationship, that is the rule to begin with." Yet something deep within him, slightly hoped it was otherwise, either way, he wasn't giving this man the satisfaction to see him blush, if he was trained to control his emotions, may as well use it to the fullest extent.

Barry smirked, "I knew that girl since she was little, she never had that much interest in a guy, but you even managed to woo Chloe. Now that's something."

Honestly, the young berzerker felt like they could talk around it for over an hour if they so desirwd without any real conclusion, he continued to silence his thoughts about what if they really felt like that towards him, it must be just Barry who was making a cruel joke on him, it must be, it is just a logical coclusion... and to add, something was off, something... didn't quite return, his voice did betray him at the start though...

"R-Really?- Wait... how would you even know that to begin with? You weren't even a full say around us

"That's the thing about women...well young women. Even though I haven't seen Vivi today, I seen her the night before. One of the patrons mentioned you and she couldn't stop blushing, I think I'm proud to say that you are the first man to make her blush without even talking to people. Chloe...I heard that she was looking for your approval in a lot of things. I think you may have hurt her feelings about the waffles...also, the vegetables were in the syrup."

Barry strutted over to the younger man, "You learn these things when you're older."

Arthur thinked about it long and hard... he seriously started to fear that Barry wasn't just messing around with him, he really meant his words, this was just trouble for him, a big... big trouble, "Hmm, if that's the case, i have to ask them into searching for another one, the feeling between us has to remain mutual." Or everyone around him will pay the consequences...

Barry frowned a bit, "I'm sure you're right, but Mystery may be trying to give you enough freedom and comfort as possible in this...situation. So he may allow it, but not as strongly advised."

This was getting frustrating for him, he hated the fact that he couldn't talk about in full extension on why this is impossible to begin with, "... It's better if they supress those feelings towards me, but enough chit-chat. We're here to train, are we not? Talking about emotions in a sword fight isn't exactly the wisest course of choice."

Barry grinned, "Well don’t disrespect Archery! How in the hell did we even start that conversation when we started with Bow and arrows!" 

He lifted the two Chui and grinned down at Arthur, "Best way to learn with me is experiencing! Lift your Chui and try move with it!"

Well his morality with archery surely wasn't changed just from a small banter with this giant, but he started to learn into accepting it, and only because Vivi used it, and fine, maybe he found the fact that you actually need some skill with bows kind of made him curious, but Barry surely didn't have to know that, his dignity is very important for Arthur, with a small sigh he lifted up the weapon a little bit easier than before, it still felt very heavy, but still... this was progress for him.

He took different stances with it, basic ones really, left, right, up-front. He moved around with it, feeling slowly exhausted only by holding the thing, let alone trying to swing it. The shoulder blade stances were by far the worst, he got used to with with the long greatswor, but in this case, he had to carry ALL the weight of the Chui, not only the damn holder of it, and sure his back won't be eager to have that around anytime soon, "How can you even keep it on your shoulders for more than one second?" He huffed it out of frustration, instantly regretting it for saying it out loud.

Barry chuckled, "It's a weapon mostly controlled by people of strength and people who specializes in using weaponry. Chui takes time to learn, I'm a warrior class...my wife is a specialist for weapons. She should be here by now..."

Of course, Arthur's curiosity peaked, and with a certain boldness he probably asked a touchy question, "What kind of warrior you are exactly?"

Barry thought for a moment, "My father was a Barbarian, my mother was a Druid...I was classified as a cleric. Surprising right?

Since Arthur still didn't felt the Chui hitting a part of his body yet, he guessed the subject didn't really bothered him that much, "It is, actually. I wouldn't expected you to be the religious sort, nor caring that much about it... It also explains why you can wield those two heavy beasts as if they were shopping bags."

Barry grinned ,in a odd speed from the giant, as he brought down the weapons upon the distracted boy. A familiar flash of black and red grabbed Arthur's hands and propelled the weapon high above them, nearly hitting Barry in the face.

Arthur tried to look behind confused of the sudden attacker, all he could see is Natalia briefly smirking as his head was simply brought back on the grass below him, was she selling him out? She did act weird from the moment they've met, so honestly he wouldn't be surprised, patiently planning out his counter-attack, he began kicking the assaulters feet beside him, flip him around and materialize the blade from his flesh around their throat, quickly halting when Barry dared to blast him out with his hammers if he made any other sudden move, making him quickly stepping back before he would do anything else that he would regret, Natalia instead, seemed pleased by the outcome,

"Oh Darlings... you both must be rusty if you got cought off-guard like that. A plus point to the servant for handling the situation though~"

Barry pouted as a younger woman blushed, and small smile gracing her fave. She looked toward Natalia, "Are you sure? I think I got him just right~"

Barry's jaw dropped at Arthur’s appearance, a chunk of his crotch area was missing and his wife was holding a blade with cloth on it. She walked over to Arthur and shook his hand...the roundness of her belly suggested eight months pregnant, "How nice it is to meet you! I can't wait for tonight, kid!"

Unlike her and Natalia, he wasn't that much eager anymore, not when he finally noticed that the woman in front of her was pregnant, how could he give his all against someone who seems pretty close to give birth? It was against his morale too... unless it was coldly ordered him to do otherwise, he shook her hand back in a sign of good manners and expressed his understandable worries, "A pleasure to meet you as well, although... wouldn't you prefer waiting a couple of months more? Just so you could be more comfortable with this sort of teachings, i mean..."

Rave laughed, "Only one more month, also as a Weapon specialist and a Bard I must be ready for anything at anytime. Don't let my appearance fool you, I am highly capable."

It wasn't absolutely what he was suggesting at, he knew she was more than capable, she showed it perfectly, his worry was more centered at the little guy or girl in her belly, but if she was confident of herself, who was he to deny what she could od could not do, 

"Absolutely, i didn't meant to pry or be disrespectful, i just-"

Natalia softly break out in chuckles and giggles, it never got old since those two sillies decided to have a kid, "Don't sweat it, Darling. She got used to it~"

Rave laughed, "Don't worry about it, now..."

She walked over to the forgotten Chui and hoisted it up, not once straining herself and earning a worried look from Barry, who knew better to speak against a pregnant woman. She smiled gently at Arthur, "Now the key to using a Chui in your current size is based on speed. Depending on how much you use and how much strains you, I used my momentum to lift it just now. Best when running of course."

The more he heard about it, the more he thought this particular weapon wasn't meant for someone like him, but, he wasn't one who backed down from challenges, what kind of Berserker he would be if he was?

"You make it sound as if Assassins can learn it faster than anyone else."

Rave nodded, "Chloe did, these are hers anyway. She is an assassin, she mastered these within a week of getting them."

Arthur remained unsurprised, he felt she had potential when they first clashed, yet she was holding back... question still remains why, "Just a week?" Natalia quickly beamed in pride "Yup, just a week!"

Rave sighed, "She is.. very hesitant when it comes to weapons she can't twirl off bat, her fans are her pride and joy. Though she'd make a pretty decent weapon specialist, she excelled at being an assassin more."

Okay maybe he saw some potential into her, but a weapon specialist? Is this some sort of inside joke he didn't get? "... Is it the same person we're talking about actually? She might handle the fans for all i know about them alright, but she looks far from being a specialist into it..."

Rave nodded, "She has...been deeply wounded, but I've been informed that she is going to start training with you, maybe she will feel the urge to at least to train again, not blood thirst like she originally was, but she would at least fight again."

"Bloodthirsty?" Arthur asked in an uncommon genuine tone, he saw Natalia being a little bit annoyed about him pinpointing that word out, as if she hoped for him to let it slide, "That is a discussion for another time, darling~"

Rave nodded, "It's a story that isn't our right to tell, and if you ask me it's one hell of a story as well. The type of story to have you at the edge of your seat!"

The silver haired young man wasn't going to agree or disagree right of the bat, first since he had his fair share of thrill and horror in his life, second he did consider that she might've not had her life anywhere easier than him.

"It isn't my right to know it even if she wants to, i am but a humble servant, and it is better if it remains that way as long as i'm going to stay here."

Rave nodded, "So be it, now...to prove your worth to this family. Get in stance brat, this may prove whether you are worthy to serve or to be left to rot."

Arthur didn't waste a second to materialize his blade that covered all of his left arm, the Chui was long tossed away from his hands so he may as well prove what he can do on his own territory in the sense of a fighting and weapon technique, his outer orbids started to cover the icy white colour with the green one, engulfing one-fourth of them as they starte to light up from the challenge ahead, with a dangerous self cut on his right shoulder, of which it quickly regenerated back as if nothing happened to it, he lowly bowed to her and took his stance,

"I am ready whenever you are."

The woman bowed and placed her left leg in front of her right and her arms behind her back, "Let's dance!"

She bonded toward him at an alarming rate just to clash, "Hm...interesting, you have good reflexes."

He kept the pressure of her Chui at bay, his face emotionless as ever during a battle, both of them fought to keep their balance at bay, keeping them in a short but stressful single clash, with a quick footstep on Arthur's left, he abbandoned his previous position where the Chui was dangerously close to the right side of his stomach, and with a quick swift, he slayed towards the small opening he had, finding the Chui in front of him once more,

"You're not bad at it yourself, you've got some impressive pressure as well."

Rave laughed, "Aw, you're so sweet! Now...let's see how you handle a barrage of attacks."

She grabbed a second Chui and hoisted one over her shoulder as she dragged the other, leaping over his head and landing behind him. Scraping the other Chui in the dirt and creating a dust cloud, but she didn't attack or move for the advance.

He calmly closed his eyes before even more dust could obscure, that was some dirty but very useful trick that he had to admit, he heard one of the Chui's hit the ground and from that moment he realized that he could only trust were his ears. He listened, very, very closely on her footsteps, but most importantly the way she was dragging one of her Chui's on the dirt, and from the moment he stopped hearing it, he quickly took his blade towards himself to block from the upcoming attack, one successfuly blocked, the other hit him straight in the gut, with another quick swipt, he vanished in the dirt and took his breath behind a tree... that woman was ruthless... then so he will be.

using the momentum, Rave tossed one Chui directly over Arthur and picked up speed. Her concentration was heightened, making sure nothing was coming out at her. Meanwhile, Barry was worriedly looking at the battle and turned to Natalia, "Um...are you sure they should be doing this? Not that I'm doubting my wife, but she is on bed rest and she was just supposed to sit back and watch."

Natalia began to roll her eyes in the most gentle way possible, she perfectly knew that he was a real worryhead when there was his wife on the subject, but he couldn't certainly miss how he was doing the same thing he promised not to do, and that is to wield a weapon during their holidays,

"Well darling, i'm certainly not the one babysitting her, if this is what she wants to do, then why should i stop such a foolish thing in the first place? Besides, they're giving quite a show~"

Arthur quickly dodged the Chui, not even considering to throw it back that heavy thing, as she charged upon him, his eyes flickered slightly stronger than before, and he began to dash at an allarmingly fast pace towards her, he slightly cutted both of her knees just enough to stop her in her track, then his blade now slightly covered in blood was dangerously close to her neck in almost of an animalistic instinct, wether it was conscious or an unconscious one he wasn't certain, but the fact remained thst he quickly withdrawed before doing anything that he may regret, what was wrong with him?

Rave smiled before bashing him in the stomach, she didn't put enough force into it to render useless, and she stood tall. She ignored her knees and casually walked around him, "You are holding back...why?"

A chuckle eacaped from his mouth, surprised by the ammount of cockiness that was into this woman, he wasn't sure if she didn't noticed a very sharp blade dangerously close to her neck from a couple of seconds ago, or she didn't care. Either way, it was foolish.

"From how i see it, it's thanks for my backing up that you still have your head in place."

Rave grinned, "You do not feel a chill?"

A single blade peeked through her sleeve, blood dripped from the the tip. Arthur had a thin cut going down to his waist and the shirt fell away.

He emotionlessly stared at his ragged shirt falling apart, it took a little bit to actually feel the smal but precise cut on his skin, which his body responded fairly quickly as it slowly closed up the would before bleeding even further, leaving a silver scar instead that will eventually disappear. He felt both Rave and Nat's gaze onto him, if it was because of how skinny he looked like or how did he stopped the bleeding were his guess,what he did know is that he didn't particularry enjoyed being watched like that. He folded his hands and kept his cold glare at her,

"Hmm, nice trick, though you could've spared from cutting my shirt."

Rave pouted, "Well you would have just been scratched, but then you pulled back and my blade snagged. Don't worry, I'm sure Mystery will give you replacement clothes, besides isn't this more appropriate for training?"

With a small pause to further dig in her reasoning, he nodded at it approvingly,

"I guess it is, i still would prefer testing your might when you're at your full potential. But still... we can continue training if you so wish."

As he finished his part of the conversation, he started to feel their gaze around his body, especially the parts where is covered in scars, Rave if she looked close enough, she could notice multiple other silver scars beside the one she inflicted, including his own when he cutted himself, as for Nat and Barry though... his back was almost unrecognizable from the ammount of inflicted damage that he had to bear, what saved them from looking almost disgusting is the fact they closed up nicely. With a small grunt that escaped from his mouth, he admitted his discomfort

"Could you stop staring at them please?"

Rave grinned, "In a battle, nobody will care if you're uncomfortable with staring, they'll just want to add to it. Besides, this just means you have experience."

Barry dropped his gaze and sighed, "Rave, don't you think you should stop?"

Rave huffed, "Not yet."

Nat sweetly chuckled at the two couple getting at it again, sometimes she wondered how did these two get along so well in the firstplace... and now that she was thinking about it, they never told how exactly they've met, she guessed it was a story for another time, when the sky wasn't going to be distorted as well.

As for Arthur, he wouldn't be that uncomfortable with it if they were all scars from combat, some... were more embarassing than anything, as long as they didn't knew about it, especially the new people he had to take care of, he thought it was for the best that they never knew those episodes of his life.

"For me we can continue as well, just be careful around your soft spots more." Not that he was the one who had to say that, he was sure she was very experienced... he just couldn't help to give a fair warning, berserker code requires it too so... he guessed he had it in his veins.

Rave grinned, "If you wish, I see no wrong in-"

"Well I do!" Everyone jumped at the voice, unexpectedly Chloe made an appearance in her fighting gear and fans. She stared Arthur dead into his eyes, "I'm your opponent now, no more fighting each other!"

Arthur gave back his icy glare right back at her, stunned a little bit to see her here with such a sudden change of heart, but he won't lie to himself it was more to the.... 'gear' she was wearing, if she meant to distract her enemies, it did the job. Of course he wouldn't let anyone notice that, it would be a dangerous one to pick upon.

But Nat... smirking behind catching the small tint of red from his cheeks, knew perfectly what was going on, it seemed the troublemaker has a hot for both of his mistress'... Her brother wouldn't be amused if he knew~

Without too much delay, Arthur accepted her challenge, he summoned the blade from his flesh and took back his position, washing any... questionable thought away and focus on the present.

"As you wish. But if i may ask... how come you changed your mind?"

Chloe sighed, "Because I won't learn if I'm afraid to try."


End file.
